The Past New Hunger Games
by The Koala of Doom
Summary: The place where the New Hunger Games with a victor are kept. Only a Games that are not complete are kept on my profile. Read and Review!
1. The 1st New Hunger Games

**District 1 Reapings**

**18 Jerry Peele POV: **I whirled around and smashed my fist into the bag and it shakes as dust falls off. After the Capitol took back over I haven't used them very often because of rebuilding. I have hooded blue eyes and silky straight chestnut hair. I am graceful which is why I became a martial artist to fight in the Hunger Games. Then when the Capitol was overthrown I kind of stopped training. Now they are back in power and I will win the first New Hunger Games. Now who will mock the thoughtful Jerry Peele.

**16 Victoria Manzanares POV: **As I crammed for the math test tomorrow after the Reaping I thought about what would happen if I were picked. I have been trained as a career, but there would probably be five other careers in there with me. I am arrogant and have blue eyes. I have straight shoulder length brown hair. I am very short. If I am picked I will die.

**Jerry Peele POV:** At the Reapings the boring escort reads the second treaty of treason involving how we attacked the Capitol who oh so lovingly cared for us. The escort reads "Allen Hardy" and I quickly volunteer and a fifteen year old boy quickly thanks me as I make my way up to the stage. I stand proud and wait for the girl to be selected.

**Victoria Manzanares POV: **I bite my fingernails as a terrifying boy makes his way up to the stage. I glance around and I get the feeling there won't be a volunteer this year. I hear my name called out and I keep my cool as they instruct us to do as I make my way to the stage. How could I be selected, I have no tesserae. I shake hands with the boy and we make our way into the train.

**District 2 Reapings**

**16 Eric Dickinson POV: **My axe around the forest looking for a deer. My dad is the head peacekeeper so he lets me hunt to prepare myself for the Hunger Games. I am the best fighter in my district and I am volunteering this year to go to the Hunger Games. I see a deer and quickly throw my huge axe which flies through its neck instantly killing it. I have brown eyes and brown hair. I am very strong and tall which allows me to throw melee axes. I will win.

**14 Geneva Ducharne POV:** I am terrified of the Hunger Games. I was so glad when the Capitol was overthrown, but then they came back in power. All the Victor's were executed for treason and the districts were reformed. I live in a forest next to the district and this boy often comes through killing my friends and just leaving their bodies to rot. I give them proper burials. I have violet eyes and red hair. I am muscular and have china white skin. If I get entered I will try to come back to my forest, but I have no guarantees.

**Eric Dickinson POV:** I am at the Reapings and before I know it the boys are up and I volunteer before anyone else can. I knock down the scrawny kid in front of me as I make my way up to the stage. I wait for the girls and drift off.

**Geneva Ducharne POV:** The animal killer just volunteered. I hate him and to prove it I will join the Career's and backstab him in the arena. I shout to volunteer and I walk up to the stage and introduce myself before heading into the train.

**District 3 Reapings**

**18 Winfred Jing POV: **After the rebellion I learned how to use a gun for keeping safe from the loyalist raids that eventually turned into a full scale war. I work for the peacekeepers of my district to "associate" with anyone troublesome. I have beady chocolate eyes and curly yet silky red hair. I am tall and have cream colored skin.

**18 Allison Gowen POV: **I am funny. Otherwise people think I'm useless. I even turn the Games into a joke even though I am terrified. I have grey eyes and messy white hair. I am short and skinny. If I am entered into the Games it must have been a mistake because I will not let that happen.

**Winfred Jing POV: **Everyone is at the Reapings and I am biting my fingernails. I guess I could use a crossbow if it came to it and maybe a knife, but I know for a fact the Career districts trained even after the rebellion to be the Democracy of Panem's strike force, but now it's Panem again and I almost miss my name. I will act weak, and then I will win or go down in flames.

**Allison Gowen POV: **A boy my age was just picked and I look calm even though I am terrified. I hear my name and faint.

**District 4 Reapings**

**17 Ferdinand Moberly POV: **I am a very kind person for 4 and I am looked down on. 4 actually defected to the Capitol during the war which was horrible and my family was out at sea the whole war and it was terrible when we found out. I have brown eyes and brown hair which is short and silky. I am short yet powerful with a trident.

**17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I am a merchant family which means I don't need any tesserae, not that it would matter because I am volunteering to kill the 11 the only district the Capitol truly needs. They surrendered instantly. I have blue eyes and blonde hair. I am tall and strong. I know I can win.

**Ferdinand Moberly POV: **The reapings start and I just sit tight thinking about the unlucky kid who has to go and fight and most likely die even though 4 has a lot of victors. I pay attention and hear my name loud and clear. I go up to the stage and wait for the unlucky girl.

**Francesca Fleweliing POV:** This fisher boy was just reaped and he looks strong but I could probably take him if he didn't have a trident. Unfortunately he probably will. He is really nice so I don't know how he'll cope with the games. Oh well a 18 year old is reaped and I volunteer. Off to the Capitol.

**District 5 Reapings**

**18 Horacio Choinski POV: **I am an orphan who everyone ignores. I hate the Capitol, but that doesn't stop me from lying low. Most days some sorry kids at school give me scraps and then I catch birds to sell and eat. I have brown eyes and shoulder black hair. I am very tall and muscled. I am African-Panem.

**16 Jewell Noke POV:** People always tease me about my name and say I should be in 1, and I should. I was born there and I was on vacation when the Capitol took 5. I will act like my fellow 1s and volunteer and join the career pack. I have dark blue eyes and flowing blonde hair. I have scarred skin for I fight the peacekeepers sometimes.

**Horacio Choinski POV: **I am at the Reaping standing silent by myself. The escort wiggles her hand in the ball and says "Aren't you excited District 5." We give her cold looks and she pulls out my name. All the blood rushes to my head as I make my way to the stage. I hear murmurs about me such as the orphan boy or he might stand a chance, and I will though I will act weak.

**Jewell Noke POV:** A strong boy got reaped and I am going to try to make friends with. I volunteer right as the boy gets to the stage and the escort looks startled. I push her aside and shake hands with the boy and he gives me a menacing smile.

**District 6 Reapings**

**14 Rolland Reynaldo POV: **I jump out the window of the merchant's house. I dash into my alley and hide in my underground room where I live when I'm not out supporting myself my stealing from merchants. All the merchants who have never been victimized think I'm a myth. I have smoky eyes and messy night black hair. I am tall and wide-chested for my age and come from a place known as Africa which gave me dark skin. My aunt in 5 died in the 74th Hunger Games and was sneaky like me.

**15 Yong Nanda POV:** I hunt with kitchen knives every day after school. I fly through the trees releasing knives at intervals when I see animals. I have green eyes and braided charcoal hair. I am tan and graceful as I swing from the trees. I am quite fast, so if I'm reaped I'll make it to the Cornucopia quickly.

**Rolland Reynaldo POV: **I sink into the shadows at the Reaping, but it seems I've jinxed myself because I'm reaped of course even though I always had a suspicion it was rigged to get rid of trouble makers. I sneak up to the stage and frighten the escort when I pop up next to her and she faints. The whole district laughs and I figure I could get some sponsors by doing the same so I do.

**Yong Nanda POV:** A hilarious boy just scared the escort and I figure if I'm reaped I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I'm reaped and I realize that I probably won't have to kill him as I shake his hand.

**District 7 Reapings**

**18 Neville Hannawalt POV: **I finish my concert for the peacekeepers with a sigh and sling my saxophone over my shoulder as I walk to my house before the Reaping. I could never kill anyone and watching the Games is torture for me. I have deep blue eyes and silky chocolate hair. I am average at everything but music which I excel in.

**12 Viva Gargani POV: **My friends and I walk to the Reaping and talk about school things, but Allen keeps bringing up the subject of the Hunger Games. Finally he asks what all of our tokens would be and I pull out an old watch with a picture of my brother who died in the Second Rebellion. I have grey eyes and shoulder length black hair. I am tall.

**Neville Hannawalt POV: **I arrive at the Reapings early holding a book filled with my compositions and a harmonica for my token if necessary. The escort calls me up and I go watching as my friends nod grimly. I spy a group of twelve year olds arriving late and the escort reads the name.

**Viva Gargani POV: **We lost track of time and are winded by the time we get to the Reaping. I hear my name and it echoes in my head as I slam into the gravel. Jude helps me up and I shakily stumble to the stage and see the music boy and he shakes my hand.

**District 8 Reapings**

**16 Alfredo Guerro POV:** I spent most of my life in 12 mining, but I moved to 8 before the second rebellion. I do a lot of martial arts and I made myself a promise that if I'm reaped to get a twelve year old out of the arena, providing it's not a ruthless career. I have muddy brown eyes and curly black hair. I am tall and skinny and came from a place known as Mexico, down south which is why I have brown skin.

**17 Mickey Shinell POV: **I duck behind a wall as the flash grenade, from the head peacekeeper who was my sister's friend, goes off in the classroom and as the normal kids stumble around blind. I scurry back to my house and decide to take the rest of the day off. I have grey eyes and blonde hair. I am short, skinny and tan.

**Alfredo Guerro POV: **I'm at the Reapings and they call my name, and as I make my way up to the stage the escort glances at me and looks pitiful. I flip a kid who punched me over my shoulder and the crowd goes silent. I sit down in my chair and flash a smile at the crowd.

**Mickey Shinnel POV: **The outcasted boy from 12 is reaped and before I know it I'm up there with him shaking hands and pretending to smile. The escort gathers us and we go to the car.

**District 9 Reapings**

.

**17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **I shoot my final arrow into the target. I am a career in the districts that hates the careers basically. I have killed in the war and can do so again. I have grey eyes and black hair. I am tan and elegant.

**17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **I write down another joke about the Capitol and laugh to myself. I have blue eyes with specks of grey and silky black hair which is short. I am skinny and have scarred skin from the war.

**Bennito Shellhaas POV: **I get to the Reaping and get reaped instantaneously. All I have to do is get a bow to win though. I won't use a bow in the private session though. I could actually win!

**Carlee Siniwiski POV: **A boy that is the best at fighting in our grade is chosen and I get reaped right after. The escort looks like we'll both die in the bloodbath, but we won't and Benito could very well win. I shake hands and being kind of friends at school he gives me a smile that says I won't kill you unless we are the final two.

**District 10 Reapings**

**16 Andre Losset POV: **I pat down the soil next to my little new tomato plant. My old one died and the peacekeepers have been waiting anxiously for the ripe red fruit. I garden in 10 and I am unusually lucky, in both ways. My uncle won the games yet my aunt my brutally murdered by the careers. I have green eyes and blonde hair. I am average strength and height. With my luck I'll be going in and possibly win.

**18 Dewey Liggons POV: **I am supposedly greedy and don't have any friends. I am an explorer and I have maps and maps of all of 10 including all of the ranches. I have a whole map just about my family's ranches which I work on to raise dozens of chickens and harvest their eggs to help my family stay in the middle class. I have brown eyes and blonde hair that is singed from a fire a couple of weeks ago. I am short and strong.

**Andre Losset POV: **We are at the Reapings and our escort was talking about how great the Capitol is before an egg flew out of the crowd and exploded on her dress. "I guess it's time to start, you ungrateful brats." This brought on a barrage of eggs and the mayor tried to smile. She shoved her pale hand and yanked out a slip which read "Andre Losset" I walk to the stage and bite my lip. Then the escort chooses the girl.

**Dewey Liggons POV: **We egged our escort and you could not believe her disgusted face. The whole of 10 got in on it and taught the escort a lesson. Then, a 16 year old boy was reaped and it's time for the girls. My name echos crisply through the air and I flex as I walk to the stage which doesn't show much, but spirit. The escort holds our hands above our heads and the boy spits on her. She gasps and we are off to the Capitol.

**District 11 Reapings**

**18 Clayton Hile POV: **I dash through the fields outside of 11 looking for the things that I am given my permit for. The Capitol gave me a permit to search outside of 11 for various crops they need for themselves. As soon as I spot an orange tree I harvest it and arrange with the peacekeepers to get a group together to collect it after the Reaping. I have blue eyes and sandy hair. I am strong and my skin is covered with thorn punctures.

**15 Aline Esquilin POV: **My friends are all gathered around me as we sip tea and I read my poetry about fallen 11 tributes mainly featuring my favorite victor, Chaff. My mom sticks her head in the room and says it is time for the Reapings and we all stand up and tremble down to the square. I have blue eyes and brown hair. I have brown skin and I'm tall. I could be a career because I can use a knife because I secretly train with some kids from school.

**Clayton Hile POV: **This is great because the peacekeepers just gave me 50 bucks for finding the orange tree. Tonight we can truly celebrate not being chosen to die. Of course, right as that thought pops into my head my name is called and I flex as I walk to the stage and look at my sister and give her a reassuring smile. I look around the square and see all kinds of people looking at me all feeling pity for me right as the girl name is drawn. I am going to die!

**Aline Esquilin POV:** "Kelly Sandz." My best friend was just reaped and I volunteer as fast as the escort can put the district into a bad mood. I stand on the stage and shake hands with a boy who looks strong. Shame I'll have to kill him to win and he looked so innocent.

**District 12 Reapings**

**16 Donn Baters POV: **I was haggling with the baker for the rolling pin I had carved. He is a good customer of mine and we always haggle over various things I sell him. I carve wooden objects for the townspeople and they pay me. In fact when I grow up I am going to probably start a little shop to sell affordable trinkets in. I have brown eyes and brown hair. I am strong and I have a sister who is named Strike and is very protective of me.

**17 Strike Baters POV: **My little brother Donn and my fiddle mainly keep my family going even though my mom works for merchants and my dad plays poker with the peacekeepers and gets so much of their money they are usually very hesitant to invite him over, but his best friend is a peacekeeper so whenever he has poker parties he invites my dad. We all work hard, but live very well because of it and don't need to take tesserae. I have brown eyes and brown hair like my whole family. I am tall for 12 and my friends envy me for it.

**Donn Baters POV: **When we arrive at the Reaping we all dash over to our designated zones and I meet up with my friends. We joke around during the long, boring, escort thing. Then, the escort prances over to the boys bowl and fishes her hand around catching a slip. She reads "Donn Baters" and I walk to the stage. My sister is devastated and I just have time to yell for her not to volunteer before the next slip is drawn.

**Strike Baters POV: **"Strike Baters" is read and I make my way to the stage waving, but feeling terrified for me and my brother. The escort looks at us and spots the resemblance and sees that we are siblings. We see our parents horrified faces and head into the Justice Building.

**Chariot Rides and Tokens**

**Capitol Citizen POV: **As the District 1 chariots roll out the crowd oohs and ahs at the boy who is in a suit made out of paper thin silver and the girls dress which was made out of paper thin silver which glittered in the light of the bustling city. District 2 rolled out and I glimpsed their stone armor with swords at their belts to represent the stones and the peacekeepers. The boy drew his sword and pointed it in a 45 degree angle. District 3 thundered onto the track and their everyday clothes carved out of wire sparkled. Little jolts of electricity went down the wires and exploded into little fireworks at the end. District 4 came out and groans of pity echoed around the track and I caught a glimpse of them in huge fish costumes with hideous heads. District 5 came out and everyone turned their heads toward the leathery hunters from 5 and they shot arrows into the sky blowing up into little objects in the air. District 6 came out and they were dressed up as huge syringes. District 7 came out as not very surprisingly trees. The crowd looked disappointed because they just got a new stylist and were hoping for something besides trees, but they were trees so oh well. District 8 came out in stunning quilts that changed colors and made little pictures of the tributes faces smiling and laughing and blowing kisses and waving which the tributes mimicked. District 9 came out in wheat suits and dresses that the audience glanced at. District 10 came out in humiliating cow suits and they must have been the laughing stock of Panem because at least four and six were new ideas. District 11 came out in clothes with splattered fruit juices and oils on it. District 12 came out in suits that exploded and sent little pieces of coal flying which exploded into more fireworks. After the smoke cleared, the tributes were waving and throwing more pieces of exploding coal which blew up.

Token List:

**18 Jerry Peele: **Old piece of wax

**16 Victoria Manzanares: **Picture of sister

**16 Eric Dickinson: **Tooth necklace from deer

**14 Geneva Ducharne: **Piece of bark from favorite tree

**18 Winfred Jing: **Colored yarn ball

**18 Allison Gowen: **Vial with sand from 4 in it

**17 Ferdinand Moberly: **Picture of him with his dad and mom

**17 Francesca Flewelling: **Picture of Mags in the fog to push her through

**18 Horacio Choinski: **None (he hates 5 and all of Panem)

**16 Jewell Noke: **Diamond necklace from 1

**14 Rolland Reynaldo: **Mockingjay salt shaker

**15 Yong Nanda: **Amulet with burn remedies

**18 Neville Hannawalt: **Harmonica and book of compositions

**12 Viva Gargani: **Old watch with picture of brother

**16 Alfredo Guerro: **Coal dust in a bracelet

**17 Mickey Shinell: **Piece of cloth

**17 Benito Shellhaas: **Arrowhead on necklace

**17 Carlee Siniwiski: **Book of jokes

**16 Andre Losset: **Aunt's token (wax candle for luck)

**18 Dewey Liggons: **Fragment of egg shell

**18 Clayton Hile: **Pink flower that will wilt to remind him how all things die

**15 Aline Esquilin: **Notebook filled with poems

**16 Donn Baters: **Wooden flute

**17 Strike Baters: **Wooden clock

**Training and Alliances**

**Cassandra POV:** As my first year as the head trainer, I look forward to watching the tributes train in our compound. I tell them what they can do and the boy from 1 runs over to the javelin station and hits the target in the center over and over. The girl from 1 throws a net at a dummy and then quickly cuts it in vital places. The boy from 2 grabs and axe and spars off against several training robots, damaging them thoroughly. The girl from 2 grabs a mace and works on several robots. The boy from 3 dashes over to the crossbow station and shoots bolts at the targets missing at first, but quickly getting the hang of it. The girl from 3 shakily tries to make a fire and gets one going after around three hours. The boy from 4 helps the boy from six uses a trident and even the trainers are perplexed by how well the boy picks up and masters throwing one, but not using it in melee. The girl from 4 uses knives and axes to decapitate her enemies and at one point shoots a little from a slingshot. The boy from 5 throws weights around and tries to use a couple tomahawks, but misses the target every time. He grabs a spear and is okay with it, but the he goes back to weights. The girl from 5, the ruthless career, uses a hammer and knives to whirl through her robots, and she looks relieved to have weapons to use again. The boy from 6 keeps using a trident and is very happy and befriends the boy from 4 which brings on scowls from the careers. The girl from 6 uses a spiked shield and an array of knives on robots killing them over and over. The boy from 7 uses an axe to fight off robots, but they defeat him after a couple minutes. The girl from 7 uses a pair of long knives against the robots and sees the boy from 8 who talks to her a little. The boy from 8 grabbed a pick and went to targets and seemed to like to bash their skulls with it sending the pointed end in deep. The girl from 8 just shakily fails with a bow. A lot of tributes thing they'll be gods with bows, but most end up wasting training. The boy from 9 is at the archery range too, but he nails the target every time. The girl from 9 tries using tomahawks and hits the targets about half the time and she continues to try to get better. The boy from 10 uses a knife and is kind of crazy, so I'll talk to his mentor about coffee. The girl from 10 uses a huge axe and can barely lift if, so he grabs a smaller one and gets pretty good at using it. The boy from 11 uses a knife to mess around with the trainers, and aces the edible plants test. The girl from 11 grabs a knife and hits the target every time in the center. The boy from 12 hangs out with the girl from 12 and they use swords and snares.

_The Alliances and How They Were Made_

Careers: Jerry Peele D1, Victoria Manzanares D1, Eric Dickinson D2, Geneva Ducharne D2, Francesca Flewelling D4, Jewell Noke D5, Yong Nanda D6, Aline Esquilin D11.

As Eric approaches Jerry Jewell runs over. "Hey, you are still in the alliance as 1, right?"

"Yeah, and Jewell is too because she was raised in 1"

"Got it, where's Victoria?"

"At the knives"

Geneva had already agreed to join the careers and Victoria soon followed. Francesca joined, but Ferdinand was a different story.

"I hate how you guys will torture tributes, and I already have an ally."

The careers left and saw Yong taking out robots, so they included her.

Aline came over to them and asked to join and they laughed, so she threw her knife at a target across the room and hit the bulls eye, so they let her in.

Weaklings in Numbers: Winfred Jing D3, Allison Gowen D3, Horacio Choinski D5, Neville Hannawalt D7, Carlee Siwiniski D9.

Winfred and Allison agreed to ally on the train and when they arrived they met Neville, so they included him. They saw Horacio and got him in the group for protection and he had been friends with Carlee so she came with.

The Defiers: Ferdinand Moberly D4, and Rolland Reynaldo D6.

The Protectors: Viva Gargani D7, Alfredo Guerro D8, Mickey Shinell D8.

Alfredo and Mickey plopped their trays down by Viva and explained that they wanted to protect her and made the alliance to save Viva,

The Boy From 9: He was sought by every alliance and he rejected them all and even shot a dull arrow at the careers.

The Siblings: Clayton Hile D11, Donn Baters D12, Strike Baters D12.

**Private Sessions and Training Scores**

.

**Head Gamemaker Condant Prensavertatis POV:** I ring the bell and the boy from 1 tromps in. He walks over to the javelin station and picks up a dozen before requesting robots. Our assistant turns them on and they explode into the room brandishing their weapons. Jerry pops up behind a dummy and hurls a spear into the closest dummy whom shoots an arrow which flies by Jerry. The others storm him and he pulls a javelin from his back and starts to jab at the impeding enemies and throwing the javelins. At the end every, single one is dead and he takes his bow before scampering off. The girl from 1 enters and grabs a handful of knives. She asks for robots and they rush in glancing around. The lead one spots Victoria and she hurls a long, curved knife at its head knocking it over. She dove at another and disemboweled it before using the same knife on one who was starting to swing its mace. She saw the other one starting to shoot a bow and threw a knife in a perfect curve slamming into the robot's forehead. She took a bow and I nodded as she walked confidently out. The boy from 2 came in as the bell rang and he sprinted for the axes and picked up a nice curved one. He grabbed another and asked for robots whom came marching in. He started spinning and my colleagues and I looked at each other in confusion and then he hurled the axe so hard it severed one robot's head which rolled on the ground. One with a trident charged him and swung the trident narrowly missing his stomach. He ducked and brought the axe into the robot's back and it slumped to the ground. I hope most of the tributes aren't as destructive as the careers because the robots cost a ton. He picks up the trident and sticks it through a fallen robot's chest and walks away. The girl from 2 teeters in and she picks up a mace and spars with robots for her time, only showing that she knows that robots have weak spots for a mace and tries to throw a knife, but it misses and the robot almost gets her. The boy from 3 confidently walks in and I yawn. He shoots a mad look at my face and I sneer at him. He grabs a crossbow and starts shooting it around hitting targets before he requests robots. They barrel in and he shoots around half, but they overwhelm him eventually, and then he throws the crossbow to the ground and exits. The girl from 3 walks in and shows us knots which she fails at and we dismiss her. The boy from 4 comes in and starts by grabbing a trident and standing in place as robots charge him and he disposes of them. He is good, but he can only use one weapon. The girl from 4 walks in and grabs an axe, a slingshot and some knifes. The robots pour in and she shoots a couple slingshot rocks at them, but the majority hit walk on so she throws a couple knives. She goes over to them and uses the axe to kill the survivors before leaving the room. The boy from 5 comes in and we all see his muscles expecting a show. All he does is spearfish in the artificial pond and I roll my eyes. He catches several fish and we dismiss him and the girl from 5 comes in. She grabs some bolas and a knife and walks over and asks for robot adversaries. They come in and her bolas entangle them and she goes and stabs them before moving to the next one and stabbing it. She glances at us and we clap, but she is not done and then throws a knife hitting the center of the roof. The boy from 6 eerily comes in and grabs a trident and uses it the same way the boy from 4 did so I assume that the career taught him. He asks for robots and downs one before being brought down him. He kicks one off himself and throws his trident at it before collapsing. He is taken out by paramedics and the girl from 6 walks in. She grabs a spiked shield and a vicious array of knives before the robots come in. She throws her knifes at the charging robots and a couple fall down. Then, one starts skirting around the edge and I almost think he has her before she spins around and slams the shield into his face. She smiles and the boy from 7 enters. He grabs an axe and starts chopping at the robots like logs. Eventually the robots get him so he disappears beneath them and we get him out and he smiles sheepishly before being led out. The girl from 7 comes in and grabs two long knives and starts to cut into robots with them. She finishes tired and we dismiss her as the boy from 8 hurries in. He snags a pickaxe and releases robots and starts to slam his pick into their skull bashing them in. The girl from 8 picks up a bow and starts shooting at the robots, usually missing, but hitting a few. The boy from 9 comes in and sees all the carnage and says wow before picking up a knife. He slashes at the robots and he gets beat by a strong one wielding a flail. He gets up and exits the room which leaves the robots looking around in confusion. The girl from 9 picks up a couple tomahawks and spends all ten minutes throwing them at the targets. Ehen she leaves, we all sigh and the boy from 10 comes in picking up a knife and hacks at a sparring robot with a knife itself. They clash for around ten minutes and right when I am about to dismiss him, the knife is knocked out of his hand. He looks ashamed and the girl from 10 enters. She grabs a small axe and kills her sparring robot pretty quickly, so we dismiss her. The boy from 11 comes in and shows us about edible plants. Then, he grabs a knife and uses it to attack several dummies tearing them up. We dismiss him and the girl from 11 comes in. She grabs knives and starts to hurl them at robots and finishes quickly. She bows and scurries out as the boy from 12 enters. He sets a snare and then releases robots who get caught in the snare. He stabs them with his sword and walks off. The girl from 12 mirrors what the boy did and I suspect they trained together being siblings.

_**Training Scores**_

Jerry Peele D1 18: 9

Victoria Manzanares D1 16: 8

Eric Dickinson D2 16: 11

Geneva Ducharne D2 14: 8

Winfred Jing D3 18: 5

Allison Gowen D3 18: 1

Ferdinand Moberly D4 17: 8

Francesca Flewelling D4 17: 9

Horacio Choinski D5 18: 4

Jewell Noke D5 16: 11

Rolland Reynaldo D6 14: 5

Yong Nanda D6 15: 9

Neville Hannawalt D7 18: 4

Viva Gargani D7 12: 7

Alfredo Guerro D8 16: 7

Mickey Shinell D8 17: 7

Benito Shellhaas D9 17: 6 (though he is DANGEROUS!)

Carlee Siniwiski D9 17: 5

Andre Losset D10 16: 4

Dewey Liggons D10 17: 6

Clayton Hile D11 18: 4

Aline Esquilin D11 15: 9

Donn Baters D12 16: 6

Strike Baters D12 17: 6

**Interviews**

**Maneam Musaeumque Interviewer POV: **The boy from 1, Jerry, comes up and I start the interview.

"So, Jerry how do you think your chances are?"

"I honestly think that I could get into the Final Eight, but me winning doesn't seem likely with the two 11s."

"What was your family like back home?"

"They were good and I had my 14 year old brother who really believes in me and my parents who have trained me my whole life."

"What do you think of the competition this year?

"Oh, I think Eric and Francesca could be dangerous, and Yong and Aline may have gotten good scores, but can they kill?"

_**BEEP**_

"Hello Victoria, you have seemed to gotten a pretty low score for a career, so how do you feel about that?"

"Actually, I think that my fellow careers will be good allies until the end where I will give the audience a show with their deaths. Though, since the rest of the field has to be eliminated first I will get them. Then, I can win and come back."

"You seem to think your chances are good, so you expect to not be met by competition in the arena?"

"I didn't say that and I will probably fight long and hard before I will get to win and be showered in riches."

"Well, that

_**BEEP**_

"Hello Eric. Getting an 11 was pretty impressive, but Jewell tied you and she is apparently from 1 so she'll be in the pack, right?

"Oh yeah, she is in, but only until we kill her for being snotty, because trust me, she is."

The kid is obviously trying to badmouth the only other person who is as good as himself, though I find it pretty apparent and I guarantee he is going to lose sponsors instead of gaining them.

"So I hear you are kind of a neat freak, what do you want to say about that?"

"Well, I just have a problem with my hands covered in blood." He flashes a smile at the audience and they burst out laughing.

"What was life back in 2?"

"Oh, I was usually pretty independent and my family kind of ignored me being the head peacekeeper family."

The audience gasps and I move on.

"What if you die?'

"Then I die, isn't that how it works?"

_**BEEP**_

"Geneva, you seem to have been deemed the cruelest person in the Games, according to the mentors."

"That is possible, but it is only because I have to get back to my forest sanctuary that I grew up in."

"That is touching, but how do you feel about the bloodbath tomorrow?"

"Well I could die or I could take out some tributes, so pretty scary either way."

"How do you feel about an 8 since it was a pretty low score for a career?'

"I'm not worried, because I don't think the careers will last long before we start to kill each other, I mean we already had a fight in training. It started"

_**BEEP**_

"Winfred, how do you feel about getting a 5 for training?"

"Well I'm ashamed, but to be honest I was expecting a score around a 5."

"Back in 3, what did you do for your life?"

"I was an athlete and kind of a jock, so I played a lot of games growing up which might help me in the Games."

"How do you feel about the chance you could die tomorrow?"

"I am really scared, but on the bright side, then I would be dead or if I win I'll end up really rich."

"Do you have any allies in the Games?"

"Yeah, four of them and I won't say who, but I couldn't kill them no matter what the circumstances."

_**BEEP**_

"Allison, how does it feel to get the worst score in the training?"

"It feels horrible, but it isn't going to matter because I am going to die tomorrow."

"I heard you had allies, how is that going to go for you?"

"Well, as I said I am going to die tomorrow, but if I did live I would lie to them and kill them off one by one."

Wow if she survives the bloodbath her allies are going to chop her up.

Then, Allison just sits quietly until the buzzer goes off.

_**BEEP**_

"Ferdinand, if I have heard correctly, you are in the rich class of 4."

"You would be right, but I still help my family by fishing in the sea and maintaining straight As in school."

"Your family doesn't take any tessera I believe then?"

"You are correct again; I did not take any tessera, because we think some other unlucky kid will have to die which happened to be me."

"Do you know any manners?"

"Yes I do," He thinks for a while and then finishes "But I wouldn't use them for Capitol pigs."

_**BEEP**_

"Francesca, I hear you volunteered for the Games, why did you do so?"

"Maneam, I volunteered so that I could be remembered as the victor of the 1st New Hunger Games, not the 2nd."

"Well, you sure are confident. How was training for you?"

"Oh, it was good. I perfected using a slingshot."

"I heard you careers had a fight, could you tell me about it?"

"Okay, well it started at lunch when Jewell was bossing around Aline and Yong, so I stood up for them and we got into a fight, but just verbally and I forgive the b***h."

_**BEEP**_

"Horacio, you got a 4, but no one will doubt that you are the strongest tribute in the Games."

"I probably got this horrible score because I took the time to show them some wonderful food obtaining devices so I can get back to my family."

"What do you think of the Capitol?"

"Well it is magnificent and nothing like the stories I have heard of it."

"So, what did you do back in5?"

"I made some contraptions on my spare time."

_**BEEP**_

"Jewell you grew up in 1 so you are a classic career, correct?"

"Yes sir, I am a very wonderful career who has so many creative ways to kill the tributes."

Jewell chatted and was getting so annoying I pressed the buzzer only two minutes in.

_**BEEP**_

The boy from 6 comes up and trips, but his great looks will make up for it sponsor wise.

"What do you think of the Games, Rolland?"

"I know that I have to get back to my wonderful family that is so strong and will surely live through the weeks to come, and I hope when I die some of you could send them money to help them out."

I remembered from researching this kid that he had no family, so I wonder who the money would be sent to.

"They can be the merchant family the Thompson's or you can just send it to the mayor. By the way I am in an alliance with Ferdinand, so the careers are going down!"

_**BEEP**_

"Yong, from what I can tell, you are with the career and you might have a chance."

"That is true, and I am very scared of all the horrible, mean tributes."

"How do you feel about being reaped?"

"I was really scared, though it was my own fault since I took so much tesserae."

"So what is your plan with the careers?"

"I am just going to stay with them until they start to turn on each other and then leave fast and hunt a lot."

_**BEEP**_

"Neville, you are supposed to be very smart, is this true?"

"Oh, of course it is true and I will use this genius to make sure I win."

"What are you most excited about for the Games?"

"Oh, I am really curious about what the arena will be this year."

"How do you think you'll do in the Games?"

"Well I am going to go down in flames or win!"

_**BEEP**_

"Viva, you are the youngest tribute in the Games by two years, how do you feel about that?"

"Well I feel that I could not kill anyone nut those nasty careers who want to torture us all."

"What are you good at?"

"I am very graceful, so an arena that would be hard to run in would be to my advantage."

"What do you think of the inevitable pain to come?"

"I hope I can just grit my teeth and get through all of the searing pain that will be tearing through my body."

_**BEEP**_

"Alfredo, you are an odd person many of us could agree, got any unique talents?"

"I am very smart and I had straight A's back home."

"That is wonderful and I believe you are quite nice from everything about you that I know."

"I am quite nice, and so nice in fact that I am going to get Viva out of the arena alive!"

"That is a very big sacrifice."

"Yes, but she is so young and if anyone gets out, it should be her."

_**BEEP**_

"Mickey, are you expecting to win this year?"

"No, but if I do I am really sorry to the families of those who I kill and sorry to my family that I have turned into a monster."

"Can you do well or do you think you'll be dead fast?"

"If I had allies I might last longer, but I know I am going to die so it is a lot easier just to accept it."

Then, she sat quietly and waited for the clock to run out.

_**BEEP**_

"What do you think of the Bloodbath tomorrow, Benito?"

"I will probably kill someone and I will be very sorry, but I hope you understand."

"So do you think you could win?"

"Oh sure, but if I die I will be very surprised."

"Also what is your opinion on fellow tributes?"

"I am going to probably kill some and I might be killed by one and the one who might happen to kill me, I understand."

_**BEEP**_

"Carlee, how do you feel about the Games and your chances?"

"The Games suck, and my chances are kind of average because I am athletic, but I cannot use a weapon."

"Do you have allies and what do you think of them?"

"I have allies, and I am so irresponsible, I will be killed fast if I lose them."

"So what if you are taken captive by the careers?" I just asked a random question.

"Then I will do whatever I say until they let me go."

_**BEEP**_

"Andre, what are your best skills that you acquired during training?"

"Well I perfected some things, but I can't say what!"

"Are you smart?"

"Not really, but I am not stupid like some people in the Games."

"That is very kind of you, and um will you kill if you need to?"

"Of course, but I don't know if I will get the chance with the current playing field."

_**BEEP**_

"Dewey, I am kind of bored of boring tributes got a joke."

"Yeah I do, what did the 10 say when they crossed the road?"

"What Dewey?"

"I hope Katniss doesn't shoot all the pigs."

The audience looks very confused, and I figure it must be a 10 joke so I ring the buzzer and she trips on the way back to her chair.

_**BEEP**_

"Clayton, are you going to do well or not?"

"I do not know, but if I do I will probably end up dead after a while of having to see my friends die every year."

"How is your family?"

"Well, we are expecting a baby and I hope I get to meet her, and I hope being so athletic helps."

_**BEEP**_

"Aline, how do you feel about the Games?"

"I am excited to spend so much time in nature, but pretty scare otherwise and I am not sure if I can win."

"Are you going to be embarrassed if you die?"

"I'll be dead so no, but I do not like to lose."

_**BEEP**_

"Donn, are you scared?"

"No, since I have my sister and she'll make sure one of us pulls through."

"Can you kill?"

"H**l no, I mean I can't just kill another kid for entertainment."

_**BEEP**_

"Strike, are you scared like your brother?"

"I'll I'm scared of is taking care of my brother for weeks." The audience laughs.

"Anything special for the arena?"

"No, unless you count being creative and I am that so I can set traps that will kill you instantly."

"Do you think you can fight?"

"No, but I'll have to eventually."

**Bloodbath**

The tributes are in yellow shirts and yellow shorts. They say good-bye to their stylists and their plates lift up.

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **I squint as the plate rises up into the arena and then I am blinded by the reflection. After I gain my sight back I see that the arena is a huge desert with a mountain to the west and a pond by the cornucopia. I spy a javelin in the cornucopia know that I have to get it. The gong rings and I have the spear. I turn around and hurl it at a tribute.

**D3 18 Allison Gowen POV: **I stumble off my plate looking around the dreadful arena. I start to run away from the cornucopia, but suddenly a spear sprouts in my chest. The last thing I do is turn around and see the boy from 1 coming to reclaim his spear.

Good-bye Allison Gowen!

**D10 16 Andre Losset POV: **I dash towards the horn and a spear narrowly misses my head impaling the girl from 3. I am at the cornucopia and sling a backpack over my shoulder. I grab a knife and cut the boy from 2 in the face, but he doesn't notice. Off to the hills I go.

**D8 16 Alfredo Guerro POV: **I am looking through the supplies and finally my hands land on it. A pick. Growing up in 12 I mined a little for extra support. I turn around and look for a target. Perfect a career, I grab the handle and smash the end into the poor girl from two's skull. I rip out the end and she slumps to the ground.

**D2 14 Geneva Ducharne POV: **I am covering Eric with a hammer while he searches. Suddenly, pain sprouts in my head and my entire world goes black.

Good-bye Geneva Ducharne!

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **I hear a thud and turn around holding a halberd which is okay in my weapon training. I see Geneva dead on the ground and the boy from 8 running off to the girl from 7. I scream and smash my axe into the horn and jump in so I can mourn her in private.

**D1 16 Victoria Manzanares POV: **I see the boy from 4 running and has the opportunity to kill the girl from 7, the little one, and he didn't take it. He sickens me so I grab a bola and hurl it at him and when he is entangled in it I run up with my knife and stab him in the stomach. No time for torture in the Bloodbath.

**D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly POV: **My feet are swept from under me and I am entangled. I thrash and the girl from 1 appears above me. She removes from her belt a wicked knife and brings it down into my stomach where it lodges twisted. Then everything goes black.

Good-bye Ferdinand Moberly!

**D7 18 Neville Hannawalt POV: **I already see a couple of bodies littered on the ground and think of all the dead people as I scoop up a knife and bola. I hear screams as I run northeast, where my alliance agreed to head and take one last look at all of the people who I may never see again.

**D6 15 Yong Nanda POV: **A spiked shield is nestled in the pile and I yank it out. I pick up some knives and hurl them at the boy from 9, but he dodges them. I turn around and almost have a heart-attack when I see the girl from 8 behind me with a knife raised above her head. I think quickly and slam the shield into her face while she moans.

**D8 17 Mickey Shinell POV:** Perfect, I almost have a career. I creep up and right as I start to bring my knife down, she spins around and I halt, but it gives her enough time to smash me in the face with her spiked shield. She twists it and my world goes black.

Good-bye Mickey Shinell!

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **Bodies lie everywhere and I think about my family watching in our rickety home. I grab a crossbow from the pile and run off with my sleeve protecting my face from the sand. Neville yells at me and apparently the others who are still battling down by the horn. I see Allison dead and nod grimly.

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **I am sprinting around trying to find a gap to grab the bow I so desperately need that lies in the horn. Then, the tributes start to get distracted by something and it is an eclipse, but I don't have time for that and break for the bow. An arrow is already nocked and I sling the quiver over my shoulder. I take aim and release my arrow at the girl from 12 and it sticks out of her forehead. She collapses dead on the sand.

**D12 17 Strike Baters POV:** The sun completely disappears and everyone looks up for the only night is the moonlight. I hear a twang and turn around just to have an arrow sprout in my forehead. Then, everything goes black.

Good-bye Strike Baters!

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **Strike collapses next to me an arrow sticking out of her forehead. I grit my teeth and grab a spear that is lying in the ground. I look over at Clayton, but he is wrestling with the boy from 6 for a blanket. I yell at him and get ready to defend myself.

**D11 18 Clayton Hile POV: **That boy from 6 won't give up the blanket so I grab a bola and hurl it at his feet taking him down to the ground. I slam a knife into his neck and the light leaves his eyes as I shove his body to the ground.

**D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo POV: **I need this blanket to survive; I mean my only ally is dead. The boy from 11 leans over and then I am dragged to the ground and I get a face full of sand. I grasp for air and then the world goes black.

Good-bye Rolland Reynaldo!

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **I grab a spear which there seems to be an abundance of, and dash off to where my group of allies is waiting. They nod at me and then point down at Carlee who is trying to find tomahawks. She finds a pair and runs towards us.

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **I finally find a pair of tomahawks which is perfect because everyone but the careers is starting to clear out. I run up to my friends and we run off to the northeast.

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **I am jogging off with my two extremely long knives when I glance back and see six dead bodies on the ground and people still fighting, but I cannot make out who. We are heading southeast quickly and I wonder how many will be dead by the end of the fighting today.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I basically watched the whole bloodbath after I got a knife so that no one tried to lie about who they killed. The battle is still going on, but most tributes have left.

**D10 18 Dewey Liggons POV: **I am searching for an axe, but I am not getting any results. Suddenly I hear the girl from 5 scream maniacally and a knife is lodged in my head. The last thing I hear is Francesca yelling.

Good-bye Dewey Liggons!

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Jewell just killed that girl from 10 who I was going to kill. I walk up to Jewell who is unarmed and stab her in the chest. She slides to the ground and I kick her body.

**D5 16 Jewell Noke POV: **I just killed the girl from 10 and Francesca is coming over to me to probably congratulate me. Then, she pulls a knife out and sticks it into my chest. Who knew dyeing was so peaceful is my last thought.

Good-bye Jewell Noke!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The faces appear in the sky and Geneva's face stares down at the sandy arena. Tributes are surprised, but then Allison pops up in the sky and the careers laugh. Ferdinand comes up as no surprise because the careers were after him. Jewell up in the sky and tributes cheer for her death. Rolland comes up and people feel sad for the little fourteen year old kid. Mickey smiles down into the arena and Alfredo weeps. Dewey beams down onto the sand and Andre sheds a tear. Strike comes up on the board and Donn has a meltdown and everyone feels sorry for him in most of Panem as the seal closes up.

**Day 2: Cold Blood**

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **The girls spent all night tearing through the supplies while Eric and I caught a couple fish from the pond to eat. Meanwhile, the others do not want to go hunting, but I am ready and so is Eric. We splash around and laugh in the water and when the girls get mad at us we dive under and use our nets to catch fish. We got the nets last night from some district, probably 4 because it landed in the middle of us. Francesca taught us how to use them before going back to rifling through the supplies.

**D1 16 Victoria Manzanares POV: **I yell that I have found a huge ice pack and everyone flocks over. We take turns cooling ourselves with the refre**s**hing ice before going back to our duties. I wonder if we will go hunting.

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **This sucks. I mean seriously we are the careers in the Hunger Games and we are not even hunting. All I have done is fish and that is not entertaining. I dive back under and swim through the murky water before grabbing a plant and pulling it out by its roots. When I surface a tiny piece of bread floats down in a silver parachute and I understand. The plant is edible. I tell the others and we start to collect it.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Eric just found this pathetic tasteless plant that none of us like, but he is acting so proud and he is kind of the leader of the group. I head off and shoot little pebbles into the side of the horn using a slingshot before jumping in for a swim. It feels so good to finally swim and I am soaked as I dry in the sun.

**D6 15 Yong Nanda POV:** This is really weird because I got a kill and they are not pestering us to go hunting. I really want to go hunting mainly out of hope that the others will end up dead, because besides us and Benito there is no competition. Unfortunately, most of us will probably die off, myself included, before we break off from the group.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV:** I am quite tired so take a nap and am actually quite surprised when I wake up without a knife sticking out of me, I mean Francesca has shown she can do it in the blink of an eye with Jewell.

**The Protectors**

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **I nudge Alfredo and he gives me another sip of our precious water. We know that if we cannot find water someone will send us some, mainly for me since I am only 12. I lavish it and continue to trudge over the endless dunes. Alfredo grabbed a backpack with a dozen knives at the horn and he has been practicing throwing them and then retrieving them as we walk by where he threw them. Then, we see them.

**D8 16 Alfredo Guerro POV: **The four weaklings are right in front of us and I think it is time to test my skill. I pull out a knife and train it on Horacio. Then, I release it, but wind blows it to the side and it lodges itself between Neville's shoulder blades. BOOM!

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D7 18 Neville Hannawalt POV: **I am joking with Horacio as Winfred pathetically tries to play my harmonica. I hear a whistle and I think the wind is picking up when a knife cuts into my back like butter. I fall down and the last thing I hear is a cannon boom.

Good-bye Neville Hannawalt!

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV:** I turn around at the cannon and see Neville lying dead. The boy from 8 and the girl from 7 dash away and I think in disgust how she sat by while her district partner was murdered. I am about to run after them when Winfred puts his hand on my shoulder and says "Alfredo has already killed 2 people man, let's not make it 3."

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **Horacio drops his spear and I pat his back and clear out for the hovercraft. It materializes above us and the claw comes down and grabs Neville's pale body. I turn away and collapse into the sand.

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **Our alliance is dead, Winfred is emotionally wrecked and Horacio is out for blood. I am scared and all I know we can do is march onward to our most certain deaths.

**Various Loners**

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **The arena is going great for me and I have a pack of jerky and d two fish I caught in the stream by the mountain. I feast, but I am very lonely and I would kill for an ally, literally.

**D10 16 Andre Losset POV: **All it has been for me is dune after dune. I have no water and the sun is going to make sure I die soon if I don't get any. I set down my sleeping bag and go to bed.

**The Siblings (Though Strike is dead)**

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **We found an oasis and me and Clayton feast on dates. We know we cannot stay here long, but we will while we can. All the water and fruit has made me forget about our horrible predicament and how Strike is dead.

**D11 18 Clayton Hile POV: **This sucks for Donn and all of us, but especially Donn. His sister is dead and he too will be soon. I cannot believe that horrible kid from 9 would murder someone when they were not looking. It is so scummy. Oh well, at least we have some peace.

**Day 3: Unlikely Death**

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **We went hunting last night, but we didn't find anyone and when Neville was shown in the sky we gave up and came back. We have already lost two careers and I wonder how quickly the rest of us will go. I am spear fishing with Eric who is so mad at the girls in our alliance he says he would kill one soon. He probably will, but I calmed him down when he was going over to get his axe. We are no careers.

**D1 16 Victoria Manzanares POV: **We haven't caught any tributes even though nine are dead. Most were from the Bloodbath but we still need to make kills if we want any sponsor gifts. I am perfectly fine with the situation of the other tributes killing each other off, but Jerry and Eric want to get some action.

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **How can the girls be okay with not going hunting? We are in the third day and I hope we get to before half of the playing field is dead. I almost was going to kill Yong once but Jerry stopped me. We have caught several fish and are working hard while the girls just go through the packs and cook.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I walk over to Jerry and Eric who are by the pond to negotiate with them. I say "All of the other girls in our alliance are a bunch of softies even if some have made kills. I say we wait until they are killed off and then take out everyone else." The two careers nod and I walk away like nothing happened.

**D6 15 Yong Nanda POV: **Eric keeps looking like he is going to kill me, but I pick up my shield every time he does. I have been going through packs forever now and I hope Eric forces us to hunt, but I did find some poison.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I cooked the fish that Jerry brought back in a basket. We talked and I learned about how the lives were so different in 1. They live in a place once known as the Four Corners, pretty close to the Capitol. It is a desert there, but not like the one we are in now. He says that there are these things called cacti and then he goes back to fishing.

**The Protectors**

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **Alfredo killed Neville who was never a bad guy. I am not mad at Alfredo especially now that we found an oasis. We climbed up the trees after we got water and slept in the high branches.

**D8 16 Alfredo Guerro POV: **I arise and look over the long fronds of the tree. I spot Donn and Clayton eating and cannot believe how we missed them. I hear them talking about going to the career camp on Day 5. An idea starts to form in my head.

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV:** We don't have any water and the sun is going to take its toll if we don't find some. I see a little creek off in the distance and I point at it which draws the gaze of Carlee and Horacio. We run over and see a rabbit drinking from it so it must be safe and we dunk our faces into the water.

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **My parched tongue is dry and then I remember the rabbit. I threw a couple spears in training so I grab mine and hurl it at the poor soul. It goes through the rabbit's stomach and the tip is bloody so I dip it in the water. I put it over the newly started fire and the wonderful smell fills our nostrils.

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **I rip a chunk of rabbit off of its bone and chew slowly savoring the taste. Having a good meal of beef jerky and rabbit is a rare treat in the arena. There haven't been any cannons today and Horacio and Winfred are swimming. The swimming is nice and even though my family could never afford to go to a pool, Horacio teaches me well.

**The Siblings**

**D11 18 Clayton Hile POV: **We are going to attack the careers in a couple of days so that one of us might stand a chance or so that we can peacefully go off out of these games. We have been getting ready to take the long walk back to the Cornucopia and we eat several crayfish and dates from our large supply in my backpack.

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **I lounge on the blanket a tribute lost their life for, and eat a crayfish. Crayfish taste okay for how they look so I don't really want to take them, though then again dates are pretty hard to live off.

**Various Loners**

**D10 16 Andre Losset POV: **I am sulking through the sand when a sparkle of silver shines in the bright light. I think I am hallucinating, but as it draws closer I realize it must be real and lift my hands to catch it, one open the other empty. It is just a couple feet to my hands when my foot hits something hard, probably a rock and I fall down. I am about to get up when I realize my knife is in my skull. Then, a cannon fires.

Good-bye Andre Losset!

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **A cannon fires and the hovercraft materializes about a quarter of a mile away. I dash over and see a speck of silver. I pick it up and find a canteen of water and drink it on the way back to my camp.

Deaths

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

**Day 4: Here Come the Mutts**

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **I haul in another fish and plop it down on the grill. The fish are all grilled and put onto plates and we share them ungratefully. Yong and Aline have done basically nothing, but our secret alliance with Francesca and Eric will probably end up with them dead soon.

**D1 16 Victoria Manzanares POV: **No cannons have fired for a day now and we are starting to get worried about the peace. That is when the mutts come. They are like alligators combined with fish making a horrible bipedal creation. They toddle/charge us and I barely grab my knife in time to stab one between its eyes. It slumps to the ground and I see Jerry using his spear to deflect oncoming mutts.

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **Finally, a chance to fight. I pull out my halberd and smash the blade into a large one that reddens the sand. I see Victoria bleeding onto the sand from a gash in her leg, but she will be fine, unfortunately. Blood sprays onto me and Jerry flies past me with a wild grin on his face. I laugh and continue to fight.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I toss a knife and it imbeds itself in a mutts head. I shoot a slingshot into another, but it pushes on and bites me leaving blood flowing out of my arm. I grab and swing an axe that is jagged and heavy into its head and it moans and sinks to the ground.

**D6 15 Yong Nanda POV: **I have been lodging knives in the mutts' heads while the true careers do melee. They are bloody and bleeding onto the ground coloring the sand red. One slashes at me and I stab my shield into its chest causing holes to open up and blood to pool on the ground. I get sick and run in the horn.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I am tossing knives at the mutts while they shriek. Yong is woozy and in the horn, and most of the others are laughing and bleeding. We are psychotic.

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **It has been a great morning and there have been no cannons. The Capitol will be bloodthirsty tomorrow so I think we better leave soon to go hunting. Until then I am going to have fun and I jump in the creek.

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **I dive back under and stab my spear at an odd fish that sparkles. I bring it up and toss it onto the growing pile of fish corpses. Carlee is really depressed and I hope she dies soon, for her own good, kind of.

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **It is lunchtime and there have still been no cannons, which is really surprising because there are fourteen of us left. The careers are pretty weak, but the boy from 2 is scary with his 11, tied only by Jewell who is dead now. We are going to die.

**The Protectors**

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **We have rested for ever now in our tree and Alfredo says we are going to leave at dusk today for the careers. Then, Donn and Clayton will also attack and we might take out a career. If we don't, we might die.

**D8 16 Alfredo Guerro POV:** Perfect, we are going off to die with the careers and we are not armed well! Maybe we can take one down, but I really think one of us might die. Then, the coconuts on the tree start falling down and tusks burst out of them along with eyes and a gruesome mouth. They start to waddle towards Donn and Clayton and they snap up.

**The Siblings**

**D11 18 Clayton Hile POV: **I am lying on the ground when some weird coconuts start to come towards us and I grab my spear leaping up. Donn wakes up and grabs his knife that is lying next to him. He swings his knife at the first one and it squirts out its milk onto the sand. It is disgusting and I stab my spear into another. It won't come off so I flick it into another sending them ttumbling into the pond.

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **After quite a tussle, all of the coconuts lie dead and we hoist up our weapons to march off to the career camp. I drink from our jug and we hike into the impending death.

**Benito**

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **It is time to hunt I think as I grab my bow and walk off into the dusk.

Benito is creepy, he has already killed quickly, can he do it again?

_Deaths_

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

**Day 5: The Battle**

**The Protectors**

**D8 16 Alfredo Guerro POV: **We finally arrive at the career's camp and we see the girl from 1 by the fire and the girl from 4 searching through packs. I signal to Viva and we descend upon the girl from 1.

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV:** The dusk makes it hard to see, but we get to the girl and I am swinging my knife at her head when she bats it away with her own. She slices at me, but she seems to not know that I have two knives because at that instant my other knife slams into her head. The cannon fires and we run off.

**Careers**

**D1 16 Victoria Manzanares POV: **I am warming myself by the fire when I hear a light pat on the ground. A swish follows and I raise my knife knocking away a cruel, serrated knife. A sharp pain pierces my leg and I look down to see a pick jutting out. A knife enters my head and a cannon fires in the distance.

Good-bye Victoria Manzanares!

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **I wake up to a cannon firing and grab my axe flying outside where I see the body slumping to the ground. I yell to Jerry and pursue the tributes.

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **My feet pound the ground after the killers. The boy, from 9 or 8 or something, swings out his pick and cuts my thigh causing me to get a face of sand. They run off as a new cannon fires.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I pull out my knife and dash out of the tent seeing Yong with her shield and Francesca with her axe fighting Clayton from 11. The only reason I remember him is because his family is expecting a baby is what I think as I chuck the knife.

**D6 15 Yong Nanda POV: **A knife goes flying by missing everyone and then the spear hits my shield sending spinning off into the air. I pull out my knife and slash at him to only be quickly blocked by his spear. He shows fear in his eye and then his feet are swept off the ground.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Great, Yong ran off to find her shield and then she goes over to Donn. Meanwhile, I hit Clayton with a bola, like he did to the boy from 6. I dash up to him and swing the large heavy axe into his chest.

**The Siblings**

**D11 18 Clayton Hile POV: **Great! I just knocked the girl's shield out of her hand and she slashes with her knife before scrambling off after it! Then, a bola grabs my feet and takes me to the ground. The girl from 4 is above me and she brings her axe down into my chest. Guess I'll never know the baby.

Good-bye Clayton Hile!

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **With my knife I couldn't do much, and once I saw Clayton on the ground I knew he was a goner. None of the careers saw me so I sprinted off towards the other attackers. Once I got to them I quickly learned their names were Alfredo and Viva. I held my knife firmly until they really made me feel safe. Viva asked "Allies?" and I gave her a yes.

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **I am just enjoying a swim when a cannon goes off. In about ten seconds another fires. I think that the Capitol might have had enough blood for today, but right as I thought that two reptilian mutts, kind of like velociraptors with spikes on their backs, burst out of the sand. I shoot my crossbow into one's eye and it squirms, angered. I continue to fire, but the skin is thick and armored.

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **Winfred has the mutts under fire, but I still throw my spear like I saw the boy from one do at the other landing a solid hit might in its mouth. It shrieked and I went up and retrieved my spear, and then plunged it into the mutt's throat.

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **Winfred hits the mutt's good eye and then I am brave enough to go up and smash it in the head with a tomahawk. I punctures the skin and into the brain and I let it slide to the ground. Winfred cut off a little piece and tossed it to a vulture. The vulture was in the water so it couldn't swim and for the rest of the day it stayed alive while we cut up the mutts and ate them.

**Loners**

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **When the faces appeared for the cannons I felt happy that Victoria was gone and the same with Clayton. Then, a spear drifted down with a silver parachute and I slung it onto my back. I see the career's fire off in the distance and start to trek to one of their deaths.

Still creepy!

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Manzanares-Stabbed by Viva

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

**Day 6: Off We Go**

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **Wow, half of the competition is already dead. Horacio got some fish and we have just been relaxing since the early mutt attack yesterday. The sun is nice and warm and I hope some other tributes will kill each other so we don't have to fight.

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **We haven't seen anyone since the second day and I wonder if the Capitol will force us to move soon. The girl from 1 and the boy from 11 were not really surprises when they showed their faces in the sky last night. Everyone knew they were going to die.

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **We have been completely undisturbed since the mutt attack and when I saw Clayton and Victoria in the sky last night I felt really bad for them because they both seemed nice to me. They had to die though.

**The Protectors**

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **We have been trying to get back to the oasis, but we have not found it. Alfredo is pretty much hopeless and depressed like I was when Strike died, but he hasn't lost anyone but his district partner who he didn't know too well. They have a jug of water though and some dates so I figure we will make it back to the oasis okay.

**D8 16 Alfredo Guerro POV: **We will never make it back to the oasis okay! Our date supply is dwindling and we only have a gallon of water.

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **We have been walking for almost a day now when we see the tall palm trees off in the distance. We all break into a run and jump into the water making it splash up and we splash each other.

**Loners**

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **I slink in to the careers' camp and see Yong. I throw my spear into her arm and she yelps in pain. I shoot a pre-nocked arrow into her chest and the cannon fires as I run off. That teaches her for joining the careers!

**Careers**

**D6 15 Yong Nanda POV: **I am just resting after the battle yesterday, pacing the ground thinking when a spear smashes into my arm. I reflexively yelp and then the arrow is in my chest.

Good-bye Yong Nanda!

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I see Yong dead with a hole in her arm and an arrow in her chest and I instantly think of the boy from 9. I fall to the ground and then walk back to the horn with another person to kill on my list.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I am so glad Yong is dead. She was too friendly and bouncy. Dying now was probably good for her.

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **I see that Yong is dead and hear that it was the boy from 9. I suggest that we follow him and burn the unnecessary supplies. The bonfire smokes up and we leave the horn without a single look back.

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **We are burning our supplies! Jerry's an idiot!

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Manzanares-Stabbed by Viva

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D6 15 Yong Nanda-Shot by Benito in chest

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

**Day 7: Blow at the Coconut**

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **This is really exhausting trekking through the desert after the boy's footprints. He is powerful, but I bet I could throw my spear into his gut before he could shoot an arrow into my head.

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **Jerry is a la-di-da idiot! I cannot believe he got a 9 in training. It was probably just from being such an idiot they felt bad for him. Oh well, off to drought we go.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I am so mad that Jerry dragged us out here, we are idiots!

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I really hope we find new water soon!

**The Protectors**

**D8 16 Alfredo Guerro POV: **We have had peace and Donn got a worm with the spear from Clayton and it was big! I mean it was 5 feet long and had spikes on it and it almost pricked Viva with a spike. I saw a little glint of red on the spikes and we stabbed the liquid into a fish and it turned purple and died.

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **I have been pulling out all of the spikes on the worm. I had Viva hollow out a piece of bamboo and it will make a good blowgun once we are done. The poison will work well against tributes and I fire a practice shot at a tree.

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **Donn just tossed me his great blowgun and I look up at him confused. He says that with his spear and knife he will be fine while I only have two knives even if they are like a foot long. I load a spike and blow sending a spike into a coconut. I smile and go to retrieve the shot.

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **We are out in the sun out by our sleeping bags when a hole near us opens in the ground. Tracker jackers pour out and I make a mad dash towards the creek. I hear Horacio yell in pain several times and Winfred does so once too. I near the creek and dive into the creek as I feel a prick on my leg.

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **I am literally dragging Horacio to the creek and now we are only a couple feet away. Carlee seems reluctant to get out but she does and we heave Horacio into the water. He moans and I lie down in the shallow water.

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **I see Snow walk in front of me and drag me to water. He is obviously trying to drown me and I flail. Then, Enobaria comes up yet looks smaller and tugs on my leg probably so she can eat it in piece. Then, I pass out.

**Loners**

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **I see a fire and trees in the distance. I walk towards it ready for a kill.

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Manzanares-Stabbed by Viva

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D6 15 Yong Nanda-Shot by Benito in chest

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

**Day 8: Kill Them While They Sleep**

**Loners**

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **I walk into the oasis at dusk and walk over to Alfredo from 8 who is sleeping upon a bed of fronds. I bring my spear down into his chest and the cannon fires. Donn bolts up and my hopes of killing the all vanish as I dash away.

**The Protectors**

**D8 16 Alfredo Guerro POV: **Geneva and Neville laugh at me as they bludgeon me with maces. Then, a spear enters my stomach and I open my eyes to see Benito holding the shaft. A cannon fires and I fall asleep forever.

Good-bye Alfredo Guerro!

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **I bolt up and see Benito running away. I go over to Viva and she holds me as we stay awake through the night.

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **I cannot fall asleep and decide to practice with my blowgun. I shoot at coconuts pretending they are Benito's head. I will shoot him with poison and he will die a slow death.

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **I am starting to wonder how great an idea this was. Only Aline is used to little food so she has to keep us going through the endless desert. Maybe we'll find food soon.

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **We have had to ration our food and that SUCKS!

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I knew I would feel pain in the Hunger Games, but hunger the horrible feeling is so painful and Aline just shrugs it off.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **These people are babies. They can eat only two meals for two days, it isn't hard!

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **I am taking a stroll by the creek when I see a silver glint in the sky. I wait impatiently and when I grab it, it reveals a loaf of bread and two water bottles that have no chance of infection. I dash over to the others and we start to cut off bread to go with the fish.

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **There is a huge chunk of bread for each of us, more than I ever got back in 9. We get to drink good water that does not have to be purified for a half hour and the bread was nice and salty from 3.

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **The bread back in 5 is much better since it has little chunks of venison in it, but bread is still great and I am really grateful that Winfred shared.

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Manzanares-Stabbed by Viva

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D6 15 Yong Nanda-Shot by Benito in chest

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D8 16 Alfredo Guerro-Stabbed by Benito

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

**Day 9: Pretty Things Are Dangerous**

**Loner**

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **I am heading back to the oasis after a long while of going to look for water. I got a little bottle today and downed it quickly and I will probably try to take out Donn in the next fight because Viva will die fast.

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **We just found food in the form of a single tree with coconuts. We stripped it of the coconuts and drank their milk and ate the meat. We all still felt very hungry.

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **I spot a little flash of movement in the branches above me. I wonder what is up their when I glance a little frog hopping around and Aline yells that they are not poisonous and Francesca lugs up her axe.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I swing my axe into the tree and it shudders. I swing again and more fronds fall off. Everyone pushes on it and it tumbles down.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I grab my knife and start to slice up the frogs. Several are lying dead and Francesca and Eric are swinging maniacally with their axes. Jerry is poking them with his spear and taking out vast numbers so I take Francesca's knife and kill more of the frogs. We fry them over a fire and eat them at the night.

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **I am starting to dread the mutt attacks and right as I think that, six mossy rocks burst from the creek with these terrible spiked hands. They have flowers and they smell intoxicating and are making us all gag. I run up to one and smash my spear into its eye and it squeals as I stab it again. I run over and do this to one other before a spike extracts from a flower and I get all sleepy.

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **I see Horacio go down and back up from the mutts throwing both of my tomahawks wounding one and killing another. I see Winfred firing madly and defend Horacio with his spear.

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **Carlee is defending poor Horacio who lies unconscious on the ground. I shoot one killing it and shoot another killing it too. I see Carlee stab the last one and I run over to revive Horacio.

**The Protector**

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **After Alfredo died yesterday I have practiced shooting targets so I can poison Benito. I will get him.

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **Viva is spending every waking minute shooting at targets. I am just going to kill Benito with Alfredo's old pick.

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Manzanares-Stabbed by Viva

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D6 15 Yong Nanda-Shot by Benito in chest

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D8 16 Alfredo Guerro-Stabbed by Benito

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

**Day 10: Two New Loners**

**Loner**

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **The boy from 12 is awake on guard duty when I arrive. I shoot an arrow at his leg and he flinches as it punctures him. He charges me with his spear and I take out mine swinging it at him. He blocks it and chucks his knife at me and it makes a gash in my shoulder. A prick hits my leg and I smash my spear into his chest. He falls to the ground and the girl from 7 is running off as the cannon fires.

**The Protector**

**D12 16 Donn Baters POV: **I see the boy from 9 lurking around our camp and he shoots an arrow at me. I grimace as it hits my leg and I charge him with my spear. He deflects it and I quickly grab my knife and hurl it at him hitting his shoulder. The blood flows out of his shoulder in a thin stream and he brings down his spear into my chest. The cannon fires and my world goes black.

Good-bye Donn Baters!

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **Donn is fighting with Benito and I shoot a spike at him from my blowgun and he kills Donn. I leave the sleeping bags and run off as the cannon fires. After a while, a backpack floats down to me and I rip it open. There is a long plastic container containing hundreds of steel darts. I see a vial of poison to dip the darts in and a package of beef jerky. Well, it wasn't worth Donn's life.

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **We are starting to move towards where the hovercraft appeared and all we can see are dusty winds picking up. We haven't been in many sandstorms and they are slowing us down a lot.

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **The sand is in our eyes and I am really exhausted.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I don't know why the others haven't killed me yet. Well it isn't something I should wish for.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I want to kill Aline SO much!

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **I walk over to Carlee and Horacio and tell them what I have to. I explain that I am going out to fight the careers and that they should remain there no matter what. I pick up my crossbow and walk away without another glance back.

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **I cannot believe Winfred is gone. There are only nine of us left and he is heading to where the hovercraft was earlier today. He cannot die.

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **We are so sad with Winfred gone. He didn't have to do it. Will he be dead tonight on the screen?

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Manzanares-Stabbed by Viva

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D6 15 Yong Nanda-Shot by Benito in chest

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D8 16 Alfredo Guerro-Stabbed by Benito

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

D12 16 Donn Baters-Stabbed in chest by Benito

**Day 11: The Final Eight**

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **We started to move again this morning and it has been back to the long boring trek.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **We are continuing to just move in the boy from 9's general direction, but we aren't getting anywhere.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **We see trees and a sitting figure over in an oasis. We charge and it looks up nocking an arrow. He shoots the arrow, but it flies way off target and Eric slams his axe down into the boy's chest.

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **The boy has terrible aim and has quite a few weapons I notice as I run at him. There are two spears for Jerry and a knife for Aline. I smash my axe into his chest and the cannon fires instantly.

**Maneam's** POV: Welcome to the final 8 interviews with your favorite host, Maneam Musaeumque! I straighten my tie and walk onto the stage waving to the crowd. I look as Jerry's family walks up and they all talk about how he is going to crush the other tributes. I roll my eyes as Eric's family does the same we are going to crush the other tributes. Winfred's family is very respectful and solemn while Francesca's mirrors the other careers. Horacio does not have any family, but the mayor from 5 gives a little speech about honor. Viva's family pretty much just says how noble Alfredo and Donn were for the whole time. Carlee's family is very quiet and I barely get anything out of them. Finally, I talk to Aline's friends and mom whom are very confident in her abilities. Good night Panem, and I will see you again for the victor's interview!

**Loners**

**D9 17 Benito Shellhaas POV: **I have been feeling sick all day and I saw earlier that there was a liquid on the dart from the girl from 7. I see several fuzzy objects in the distance and shoot an arrow at one, but miss by a lot. The closest one swings down a large halberd into me and my cannon fires off in the distance.

Good-bye Benito Shellhaas!

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **A cannon fires and I hope it is Benito. I continue to walk in the endless desert as the wind ruffles my hair.

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **Off in the distance I see an oasis and start to run towards it as a hovercraft picks up a body.

**Weaklings in Numbers**

**D5 18 Horacio Choinski POV: **I am taking a leisurely swim when I feel something scaly rub against my foot. I am suddenly completely engulfed in darkness as a muffled cannon fires off in the distance.

Good-bye Horacio Choinski!

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **I am watching Horacio swim when suddenly a huge serpent bursts from the water completely engulfing him in its mouth. I scream as the cannon fires and fall into the sand in grief.

**Loner**

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **I have reached the oasis and see Eric from 2. I shoot my crossbow into his head and he falls over dead as the cannon fires.

**Careers**

**D2 16 Eric Dickinson POV: **I am standing away from the group thinking when suddenly a sharp pain registers in my head and a cannon fires in the distance.

Good-bye Eric Dickinson!

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **A cannon fires and a parachute floats down holding a belt with six knives. I grab them and put them next to my other two as I scramble up a tree.

**Cladius Templesmith POV:**

My voice booms over the arena as I announce, "Congratulations to the final six tributes! An object will be apparently needed in the next day and the only way to obtain it will to be at the cornucopia in two days at noon. There will only be two portions of the necessary object so fight well. Good luck.

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Manzanares-Stabbed by Viva

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D2 16 Eric Dickinson- Shot with crossbow by Winfred

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D5 18 Horacio Choinski-Killed by serpent mutt

D6 15 Yong Nanda-Shot by Benito in chest

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D8 16 Alfredo Guerro-Stabbed by Benito

D9 17 Benito Shellhaas-Slashed by Eric

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

D12 16 Donn Baters-Stabbed in chest by Benito

**Day 12: The Breaking of an Alliance**

**Careers**

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I got a sponsor package last night with a belt of knives. I go over to Francesca to talk about our chances.

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I talk to Aline and propose we each take one of the things at the feast and kill Jerry and anyone else there. Aline nods and we figure that the other people left are the boy from 3, and the girls from 7 and 9. They will all be easy to kill and I look forward to the feast.

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **The pond has dried up and Francesca and Aline are talking, but I am not worried since I have three spears. I decide that they are going to try to kill me, so I grab some food, my spears, and four water bottles before running off to the cornucopia.

**Loners**

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **I am starting to go to the cornucopia, but I am kind of confused because I haven't been near it since the bloodbath. I see the boy from 1 and think about killing him, but he knows where the horn is having spent most of the Games there and he will be there so I follow him.

**D7 12 Viva Gargani POV: **I am terribly lost and very thirsty. Suddenly a dust devil spins at me and I am caught in the middle of it swatting at the dust. My gear is in the whirlwind along with my weapons and I know I will die. My knife sinks into my head and peace flows through my body.

Good-bye Viva Gargani!

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **My creek has dried up, but I have some water. I will lie low and hope all the other tributes die soon.

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Mazanares-Stabbed by Viva

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D2 16 Eric Dickinson- Shot with crossbow by Winfred

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D5 18 Horacio Choinski-Killed by serpent mutt

D6 15 Yong Nanda-Shot by Benito in chest

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 12 Viva Gargani-Knife hit her in sandstorm

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D8 16 Alfredo Guerro-Stabbed by Benito

D9 17 Benito Shellhaas-Slashed by Eric

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

D12 16 Donn Baters-Stabbed in chest by Benito

**Day 13: The Feast**

**Tributes**

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I rub my titanium pellets for my slingshot as I anticipate someone going for the gold. The tables come up on either sides of the horn and instantly Jerry is dashing for one. I pull back my slingshot and release it. He stops clawing at his head before he drops to the ground as the cannon fires.

**D1 18 Jerry Peele POV: **Finally, the tables. They are topped with backpacks bulging with water bottles and I can wait no longer. I spring forward ready to throw my spears. A sharp pain explodes near my ear and suddenly I lose control of my body as I fall to the ground twitching.

Good-bye Jerry Peele!

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **A cannon fires and I think of the feast today and all the people still in the game. I am not. I am just going to die talking in a one-sided conversation to my family and friends who cannot respond. Well, at least it is better than dying over water.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **Jerry is dead and Winfred, from 3, jumps up from under the sand and dashes for the horn. He shoots a crossbow bolt at Francesca and she dodges causing her pellet to fire way off course. I hurl the small knife already in my hand and the cannon fires as he falls to the ground dead. Francesca dashes to get her backpack and I have my knife trained on her the whole time. She leaves and I go to claim mine.

**D3 18 Winfred Jing POV: **I see Jerry dead and dash for a backpack firing a bolt at the girl who killed him. She jumps out of the way and I smile as I look the other way. I see the girl from 11 in an odd position and I realize she has just thrown a knife. The smile is ripped from my face as I plunge into darkness.

Good-bye Winfred Jing!

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Mazanares-Stabbed by Viva

D1 18 Jerry Peele-Francesca shot him with slingshot

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D2 16 Eric Dickinson- Shot with crossbow by Winfred

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D3 18 Winfred Jing-Aline killed him with knife

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D5 18 Horacio Choinski-Killed by serpent mutt

D6 15 Yong Nanda-Shot by Benito in chest

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 12 Viva Gargani-Knife hit her in sandstorm

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D8 16 Alfredo Guerro-Stabbed by Benito

D9 17 Benito Shellhaas-Slashed by Eric

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

D12 16 Donn Baters-Stabbed in chest by Benito

**Day 14: The Final Showdown**

**Tributes**

**D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski POV: **I am really tired and suddenly my senses start to fail me. I say good-bye to my family as I embrace the darkness that comes.

Good-bye Carlee Siniwiski!

**D4 17 Francesca Flewelling POV: **A cannon fires and suddenly hammer head sharks burst from the sand. They sprout legs and gesture towards the cornucopia and I have no choice but to follow them. After I arrive, I see Aline across from me holding her knives and instantly I have released one of my own at her. She looks shocked as the knife cuts into her chest and falls over dead with a solemn expression on her face.

**D11 15 Aline Esquilin POV: **I am led to the cornucopia by odd creatures and when I arrive Francesca is still in the distance holding her axe and knives. I am ready to face her and when she arrive she quickly unleashes knife which enters my chest. So much for a good fight I think as the cannon fires.

**Victor**

**Francesca's POV: **Claudius's voice booms through the arena. "Congratulations to the victor of the 1st New Hunger Games, female tribute from District 4, Francesca Flewelling!" Trumpets blare and confetti rains from a hovercraft as a ladder descends down to me. I latch on and go up to safety.

The Victory Tour will come soon and then there will be the 2nd New Hunger Games!

Deaths

D1 16 Victoria Mazanares-Stabbed by Viva

D1 18 Jerry Peele-Francesca shot him with slingshot

D2 14 Geneva Ducharne-Skull bashed in by Alfredo

D2 16 Eric Dickinson- Shot with crossbow by Winfred

D3 18 Allison Gowen- Shish kebabed by Jerry

D3 18 Winfred Jing-Aline killed him with knife

D4 17 Ferdinand Moberly-Stabbed courtesy Victoria

D5 16 Jewell Noke-Backstabbed by Francesca

D5 18 Horacio Choinski-Killed by serpent mutt

D6 15 Yong Nanda-Shot by Benito in chest

D6 14 Rolland Reynaldo-Stabbed by Clayton

D7 12 Viva Gargani-Knife hit her in sandstorm

D7 18 Neville Hannawalt-Knife thrown into by Alfredo

D8 17 Mickey Shinell-Face smashed by Yong

D8 16 Alfredo Guerro-Stabbed by Benito

D9 17 Carlee Siniwiski-Died of thirst

D9 17 Benito Shellhaas-Slashed by Eric

D10 17 Dewey Liggons-Knife into brain by Jewell

D10 16 Andre Losset-Fell on knife

D11 15 Aline Esquilin-Killed by Francesca with knife

D11 18 Clayton Hile-Cut by Francesca

D12 17 Strike Baters-Arrow shot into head by Benito

D12 16 Donn Baters-Stabbed in chest by Benito

**Victory Tour**

**D4 Francesca Flewelling Victor of the 1st New Hunger Games 17 POV: **I walk onto the stage to watch the recap and I am very surprised at how bloodthirsty Benito was. Otherwise, the thing was pretty boring and I went home to my awesome new house where my family celebrated and bought a new fishing boat. What I did as a Victor was collecting seashells and things like that, but mainly it was an excuse to fish all day. I learned how to use a trident to fish and spent my days with my friends. The day the Victory Tour started I was all awake and when I opened the door for my prep team they flooded in and I was shipped off to 12 in an instant.

**12**

When I finally arrived in 12, there was a banner and a lot of solemn looking people. I looked over at the box for the family and saw that there were the parents and two young adults that looked around 23 and 26. I started my speech by saying how wonderful of people Donn and Strike were and how noble it was for Donn to die for Viva. I then say how the pair did everything in training together and throughout the whole time were loyal to each other. I then am presented a plaque and I leave the stage into the train.

**11**

In 11, everyone glared at me because I killed both of their tributes. In Clayton's spot there is a young girl around 6, a girl around his age that I crying and an older woman holding a baby. In Aline's spot there are several girls her age and a mom and dad looking very sad. I start by saying how I felt so bad after killing Clayton, but it was quick and he didn't feel much pain. I look at Aline's box and say, that I had to kill Aline because if I didn't she would kill me. Boos erupt from the crowd and I am ushered back to the train and off to 10.

**10**

In 10, everyone looks sad, yet they look like they have almost fully recovered. In Andre's box, several older children sit and several younger children cry. In Dewey's box, her parents sit stone-faced. I start by saying how I never met either of the tributes, but they both seemed like great people. Before my speech had started it was over, for the people had started to yell terrible things about Dewey.

**9**

In 9, Benito's family sat crying which puzzled me greatly. Carlee's family try to smile, but they keep faltering. I say that Benito was the most competition I had in all the games and how he should be standing here right now. I say how wonderful and bouncy Carlee was and her family smiles before the plaque is in my hands and I am leaving.

**8**

8 looks fairly normal when I come in and the younger kid in Mickey's box with her parents almost makes me cry. Alfredo has an old stone-faced man and I give my speech really fast before leaving.

**7**

Viva has a ton of friends in h her box and she also has her parents. Neville has his parents and a younger boy. I start my speech about how Neville was always so happy and could never hurt anyone. I then started about Viva saying that she, being the youngest person in the Games, was very brave and was one of the best people in the Games. The train is all ready and I walk back to it and we are heading to 6.

**6**

Yong has her parents in her box along with an older man who must be her grandfather. Rolland's box is empty except for a couple kids from school. I start with how brave and sneaky Rolland was and how he was brave enough to fight for a blanket when he could run. Yong is different and I describe her as a person who tried to stick to their morals but faltered and became yet another victim of Benito.

**5**

Jewell has two sad looking parents in her box along with a smirking 13 year old who must have been overcastted by Jewell. Horacio has a completely empty box which saddens me and I jump into my speech. I say that I killed Jewell because she always thought she was the leader and the boy in her box nodded. I then say that Horacio was brave and he stuck with Carlee until died and that he could have easily abandoned her or killed her.

**3**

Getting off the train in 3 felt really weird. I saw that Winfred had a mom and 3 younger siblings bouncing around his box. Allison had a young boy in her box and a dad. I start my speech with Winfred saying how he sacrificed himself for his allies and how I couldn't of done that and obviously didn't. I then direct my attention to Allison who I describe as an idiot. What she said at the interviews doomed her and if she survived the Bloodbath then she could've lived longer. Her family frowns and my escort grabs my arm as we leave 3.

**2**

In 2, everyone still frets around and wants to get a picture with me or an autograph. After a long day of that I begin my speech looking into Eric's box which holds a man in a peacekeeper's uniform and a lady holding the man's arm. I say that Eric was wonderful and that I hope that future careers will be more like him. His family smiles and I look into Geneva's box. A family sits there and I remember that she had a foster family. I say that Geneva was the kindest career and that she was always guarding Eric for no apparent reason. Then, we go off to dreaded 1.

**1**

Jerry has a 14 year old in his box along with two parents. Victoria has both of her parents and an older sister that looks around my age. I say that Jerry was great, but he abandoned the group so I had to kill him. Victoria was strong, but was killed by a measly little 12 year old. The crowd is glaring at me now and I grab my plaque before dashing off to the train.

**4**

I come back to my familiar sea breezes and go up to the stage. I tap the microphone and look around seeing Ferdinand's family being just his mom and a younger brother. I say how I felt so bad for Ferdinand and then I go back to my comfortable new house.

It has been months since the Victory Tour and I have been out in the sea most of the time and even caught a shark a couple weeks ago. Then I remember what today is. The Reaping. I run down to the square and watch as the square fills up. I walk over to my chair and the escort's hand plunges into the boy's bowl. "District 4's lucky male tribute is… Read the next story to find out and who will win. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. The 2nd New Hunger Games

**Chapter 1: District 1 Reapings**

**18 Jeromy Curles POV: **I am training with my dual sickles in the training center when the bell rings to go off to the Reapings. I slide my sickles away and everyone talks to me knowing I am volunteering this year. I have red hair and brown eyes and a very strong body like most careers. I enter my assigned zone as The Treaty of Treason begins.

**18 Mathilda Ensley POV: **I am volunteering this year with Jeromy who I train with a lot. I put down my spear and head off to the Reapings. I have brown hair and green eyes. I am strong like most careers and I am ready to win.

**18 Jeromy Curles POV: **The Reaping begins and the escort's pink hand dives into the Reaping bowl. She starts to read the name, but is drowned out by my voice yelling to volunteer. I walk up to the stage and the escort smiles as I stand as she dives her hand into the girl's bowl.

**18 Mathilda Ensley POV: **I don't hear the name and I am jogging up to the stage in no time before waving to the crowd. I shake hands with Jeromy and off we go.

**Chapter 2: District 2 Reapings**

**17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I swing my maul around the training gym crushing training robots. My trainer pats me on the back and tells me not to be like Eric who died last year. I nod and say I will give him so much money when I get back from the Capitol and he smiles as I head to the Reaping. I have brown hair and green eyes. I am strong like most other careers and I will win.

**13 Roxanne Weiderhold POV: **My friends and I are just messing around before the Reaping. I took tessera because pretty much every year someone volunteers, and even if they don't, our second trimester in school is based solely on training. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am so safe from the Reaping.

**17 Jonathan Munari POV: **The incredibly boring Treaty of Treason is being read and I almost fall asleep. When she says it is time for the boys I rub my hands in anticipation. Out comes the slip and I volunteer walking up to the stage to claim my place in the Hunger Games like my hero Cato.

**13 Roxanne Weiderhold POV: **A monstrous boy just volunteered and our escort strides over to the girl's bowl and dives her hand in. But this time she gets to actually say the name and it is MY name. I shakily walk up to the stage and shake hands before being led off.

**Chapter 3: District 3 Reapings**

**17 Jarred Poppleton POV: **I am off messing with knots because if I get picked for the Hunger Games I want to be prepared. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I am walking to the Reaping with my family and I listen for the boy's name.

**14 Freeda Amormino POV: **I really like my family but we are so poor and I might have a chance in the Games. After Kit died from starvation I knew I had to win to get money, or lose so my family would get sympathy money. I have brown hair and brown eyes and a strong body.

**17 Jarred Poppleton POV: **I am at the Reaping and suddenly my name is called. I walk up to the stage and when our pathetic escort asks for volunteers everyone stays silent. I put on a fake smile as the girl's name is read.

**14 Freeda Amormino POV: **I await the girls' Reaping eagerly and when the name is read and spring forward to volunteer. I will act weak and then kill all the remaining tributes.

**Chapter 4: District 4 Reapings**

**13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **District 4 won last year and we are the only district with a good mentor so we stand a fair chance. I am a good fighter with a spear because I fish a lot and cannot afford a trident. I have brown hair and matching brown eyes. I am skinny because we don't always have enough to eat and I took a lot of tessera.

**16 Raguel Limauro POV: **I pop another cookie into my mouth as I get ready to volunteer. Francesca herself chose me to volunteer because I showed the most promise. I have blond hair and blue eyes and I am skinny because Francesca said to win you have to be fast and skinny. I cannot wait for the Games.

**13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **I arrive in the square and see several kids from my class and I mess around with them. Then, the Reaping begins. My name is echoed throughout the square and I walk up to the stage shivering. I bite my lip as the girl is chosen.

**16 Raguel Limauro POV: **I volunteer and I am on the stage with Leopoldo in seconds. We shake hands and I instantly think that he may look all weak but I should look out for him.

**18 Victor of the 1st New Hunger Games, Francesca Flewelling POV: **I look at my tributes and figure that Leopoldo has an okay chance, but so does Raguel. We get on the train and we are off to the Capitol.

**Chapter 5: District 5 Reapings**

**15 Marshall Seibel POV: **I am playing my piano when finally my mom lets me go outside to mess around with our homemade fake weapons. I grab my long bamboo pole and swing it at my little brother while he holds his stick sword laughing. We do this because it is fun and if we are ever reaped we will stand a chance. I have black hair and hazel eyes. I am strong and have a chance.

**15 Janella Bostick POV: **I am walking with my friends to the Reaping. They are all wonderful and last year one of us was reaped, but this girl that grew up in 1 volunteered. She died in the bloodbath even though she got an 11. I have red hair and hazel eyes. I am athletic and stand a chance if I am reaped.

**15 Marshall Seibel POV: **The Reaping begins and my name bounces around the square. I know I stand a chance and so does everyone else in the District so everyone looks a little happier than they should with one of their own going off to die. I bite my lip as the girl is chosen.

**15 Janella Bostick POV: **Marshall who is in my history class just got reaped and he probably stands the best chance because he trains with homemade weapons. Then, our lousy escort calls out my name and I come up to the stage. I shake hands with Marshall and we head off to the Capitol.

**Chapter 6: District 6 Reapings**

**13 Graig Kruczek POV: **I run around the District because last year we played district wide capture the flag on the day of the Reaping and it then became a tradition. I jump over a barrel and watch as other boys and a couple of girls scanned the area. I dashed for the flag and grabbed it before dashing back to my team's base. The poor team wins again I think as I high-five various members of my team. One kid yells the time and we all realize we are going to be late for the Reaping. I dash there and we arrive just as the boy's name is pulled. I have red hair and blue eyes. I am skinny from living in the poor part of the District and I took a lot of tessera.

**15 Ramis Nanda POV: **My team won the capture the flag and we head to the Reaping. Last year my cousin died on day 6 and she was with the Careers. My aunt and uncle adopted little Ellie to make up for Yong's bounciness and they love her as if she was their own daughter. I clutch her hand as we run to the Reapings and the boy's name is drawn. I have red hair and hazel eyes. I am athletic and can win.

**13 Graig Kruczek POV: **It is me. I was reaped. This couldn't be happening. I walk up to the stage, but I am already feeling dizzy. The escort's bony hand dives into the girl's name and she reads it clearly.

**15 Ramis Nanda POV: **"Ellie Nanda." My aunt and uncle cannot lose another child to the Games. Before I know what I am doing I am on the stage shaking hands with Graig. I can already hear my cannon firing.

**Chapter 7: District 7 Reapings**

**15 Armando Cranford POV: **I mess around with my friend and run around the forest jumping around. Jim tosses an axe into a tree and it sticks in our cardboard target of Snow. We laugh and head to the Reapings. I have brown hair and grey eyes. I am average in strength, but can throw small axes well.

**14 Jennie Parayno POV: **I run around in the forest to the tree that all of my friends meet in. I climb the rope ladder and we break into the loaf of bread the baker's daughter brought. I sink my teeth into the wonderful cinnamon and then we leave for the Reapings. I have black hair and brown eyes. I am average in strength.

**15 Armando Cranford POV: **My name flies through the square and I stride up to the platform. I am looking out at the girls as I begin to form a plan in my head.

**14 Jennie Parayno POV: **This kid that looks okay is reaped and I instantly think bloodbath. Then my name is drawn and I am helped to the stage where my hand shakes in Armando's and we head to the Capitol.

**Chapter 8: District 8 Reapings**

**16 Allan Dunkinson POV: **I run around with my wooden sticks swinging them around. They are tied together to make a pick and several of the kids at school and I train with various wooden things. I have red hair and grey eyes. I am athletic.

**16 Dulcie Otter POV: **I run around tossing my tomahawks at enemies. Allan is the best of us and we don't train often, but enough to have a chance. I hurl one of my tomahawks at Allan and a ribbon tied to it flutters behind it as he hits it back at me causing me to have to jump out of the way. I have black hair and hazel eyes. I have an average body and I don't want to fight Allan.

**16 Allan Dunkinson POV: **I walk into the square and head to my section with my friends. We joke around until the mayor starts the speech and hands it over to the escort. She coughs into the microphone and then goes over to the boys' ball and reads nicely and clearly my name. I can win I think as I walk to the stage my fists balled. Our escort goes over to the girls' ball and I watch as the slip is plucked from the others.

**16 Dulcie Otter POV: **Allan is selected and I think how he may be a victor. Suddenly, my name is called out and I have to slowly walk to the stage before some Peacekeepers decide to help me and carry me to the stage. I shake hands with Allan and then the true Games begin.

**Chapter 9: District 9 Reapings**

**16 Lenard Kirts POV: **I am running around with my friends and as the football sails toward me I realize what today is. The reaping. Last year 9 had a great tribute, but the girl from 7 poisoned him and he was a goner after that. The girl got to the final 3, but pretty much gave up and died of dehydration. I have black hair and blue eyes. I am athletic and I could win.

**16 Celina Chatriand POV: **The day is beautiful as me and my friends run through the wheat fields of 9. We dance and search for lost trinkets to sell. I pick up an arrowhead on a necklace and I realize what it is. The boy from our district last year wore this necklace as his token and he used a bow. His family disposed of it and now I will use it as my token if I am reaped. I have red hair and grey eyes.

**16 Lenard Kirts POV: **I struggle into my suit and then dash down to the Reaping. I skid into my section as the Treaty of Treason begins. At last, the boring speech is over and the escort wiggles her hand in the Reaping ball. My name echoes through the square and I walk up to the stage. I come up to the stage and wave at the crowd before focusing my attention on the escort again.

**16 Celina Chatriand POV: **This kid in my class is reaped and I am almost magically on the stage shaking hands with him. I tap my foot as we head off to the Capitol.

**Chapter 10: District 10 Reapings**

**18 Alfonzo Kreese POV: **I whiz through my science homework as my older sister watches me puzzled. She asks me why I even try in school, we live in 10 and that means that we ranch and my family owns a horse herd. It doesn't seem very great, but we sell horses to cattle ranchers and people in the Capitol to ride for pleasure. I throw hay into my favorite old horse's trough. He munches it and then I realize the time. I need to get to the Reapings. I have brown hair and hazel eyes. I am average in strength and height so I could stand a chance in the Games.

**15 Bernita Tensley POV: **I ride on my horse quickly chasing after the stray cow. I pull an arrow from the quiver on my back and take aim. I let the arrow fly and it smashes into the calf bringing it to the ground quickly. I run up to it and place a knife in its brain before it can think. My dad jumps off his horse and starts to cut up the calf. A dead calf is worth more than a lost one. I have blonde hair and brown eyes.

**18 Alfonzo Kreese POV: **The Reaping has started before I know it and my name comes out into the square. I make my way up to the stage and look at the escort who is cowering because we egged her last year. She puts on a fake smile and heads to the girls' bowl.

**15 Bernita Tensley POV: **I see as an 18 year old is called up. Then it is my turn, I come up to the stage when I hear my name and think to myself that my fifteen days of fame have begun.

**Chapter 11: District 11 Reapings**

**16 Damion Taschner POV: **I am planting the seeds when the bell rings for the day and we head to the square. A couple of my friends and I were heading down when we see the mayor walking with his daughter. Since she has to take no tessera we hate her. Well, it is her last year so if she is reaped I'll be surprised. I am athletic and have both brown eyes and brown hair.

**18 McKinney Cribbs POV: **Being the mayor's daughter, I have nothing to fear on the Reaping. If I was reaped I would still do fine and I have a lot of friends that would volunteer for me, since I am the mayor's daughter. I have blond hair and blue eyes and I am athletic.

**16 Damion Taschner POV: **The Reaping has just started and the escort prances to the deadly ball. I cross my fingers and then she grabs the slip from the ball. She reads it and yells out my name. I bite my lip and head off to the stage.

**18 McKinney Cribbs POV: **My dad finishes his speech and a strong farmer boy is reaped. He smiles at the crowd and then the second name is drawn. It is me. My dad looks crazily at the crowd for a volunteer, but none of my friends step forward. I shake hands with Damion and we go off to the Capitol.

**Chapter 12: District 12 Reapings**

.

**17 Elbert Kuthe POV: **I am thinking about last year's tributes when I realize that I knew Donn pretty well. He was in my homeroom and died for a little girl whom he lived for. He was a very brave tribute, but his efforts were in vain when a sandstorm killed the young girl. I have red hair and blue eyes.

**13 Lydia Fenerborn POV: **The day has just begun when I get up and look outside. My dad is a merchant and my mother grew up in the Seam, but she moved in when I was born. I grab my breakfast and eat my bread. My dad is the official bar owner in town, and only so because Haymitch insisted. After he was executed business was slower, but we got by and I helped a little where I could. I have black hair from my mother and blue eyes from my dad.

**17 Elbert Kuthe POV: **I run into the square and duck under the velvet rope. The person next to me sneers for being late and my name flies into the square. I walk up to the stage and I wait for the unlucky girl.

**13 Lydia Fenerborn POV: **The boy is on the stage and he will obviously die quickly. Before I know it my name is called and I am up on the stage hoping for a volunteer. There is none and we head off to the Capitol.

**Chapter 13: Chariot Rides and Tokens**

**Random Capitol Citizen POV: **My parents bought me a ticket to the Chariots and I am so excited as the District 1 chariots roll out. They are in diamond clothes and it sparkles but it screams last year. 2 comes out in big chunks of rock and I cannot help but to laugh. 3 isn't any better and they are huge TVs wobbling on their chariots. 4 is beautiful and the boy is in a suit and the girl is in a dress and water comes up in waves in the chariots. 5 is in a sad Robin Hood getup and everyone laughs. 6 also sucks and are huge syringes. 7 are pathetic trees and the laughter choruses again. 8 are in large quilts and the audience claps a little. 9 are in wheat suits and dresses like last year and I look at 10 who are in cow suits and I burst into laughter. 11 are dressed up in clothes formed out of bananas and the laughter comes and goes as 12 comes out in their miner suits.

Tokens

D1 Jeromy Curles- little diamond necklace

D1 Mathilda Ensley- topaz ring

D2 Jonathan Munari- golden cup

D2 Roxanne Weiderhold- chunk of rock from the Nut

D3 Jarred Poppleton- wire necklace

D3 Freeda Amormino- wire bracelet

D4 Leopoldo Biddick- sea shell

D4 Raguel Limauro- shark tooth ring

D5 Marshall Seibel- wood from his sword

D5 Janella Bostick- picture of her friends

D6 Graig Kruczek- flag from the Reapings

D6 Ramis Nanda- snippet of Yong's hair

D7 Armando Cranford- wood chip from favorite tree

D7 Jennie Parayno- piece of bark

D8 Allan Dunkinson- piece of coal

D8 Dulcie Otter- otter whisker

D9 Lenard Kirts- rose

D9 Celina Chatriand- Arrowhead necklace

D10 Alfonzo Kreese- fountain pen

D10 Bernita Tensley- a little leather

D11 Damian Taschner- carrot seeds

D11 McKinney Cribbs- wax

D12 Elbert Kuthe- wooden pipe

D12 Lydia Fenerborn- mug with family on it

**Chapter 14: Training and Alliances**

**Cassandra Head Trainer POV: **The training starts and I see the boy from 1 pick up sickles and cut apart a dummy. The girl grabs a spear and nails the target repeatedly. The boy from 2 picks up a maul and takes out the robots in seconds. I am betting on him. The girl grabs a couple of knives and hits the target in a good fashion. The boy from 3 grabs a spear and shakily holds it, but quickly can hit targets pretty accurately. The girl walks around scared and tries to make a fire. The boy from 4 also grabs a spear and it flows naturally in his hands. The girl uses an axe and slams dummies to the ground. The boy from 5 dances around with a doublesword and his partner uses a whip which could easily be the most useless weapon in the Games. The boy from 6 picks up a doubleaxe and decapitates enemies. His partner severs dummies necks over in the knife section. The boy from 7 swings around an axe and is pretty bad with it as his partner. The boy from 8 uses s pick and his partner uses tomahawks to pound into her dummies. The boy from 9 swings around a halberd and uses a club a little. His partner uses an axe to kill her enemies. The boy from 10 uses an axe too and his partner shoots arrows into the targets naturally. The boy from 11 uses an axe and his partner uses a couple of knives to murder her dummies. The boy from 12 fails at knots, but the young girl from his district tries to cheer him up.

Alliances

Careers- Jeromy Curles D1, Mathilda Ensley D1, Jonathan Munari D2, Roxanne Weiderhold D2, Leopoldo Biddick D4, Raguel Limauro D4, Ramis Nanda D6, Allan Dunkinson D8

2nd Careers- Graig Kruczek D6, Lenard Kirts D9, Celina Chatriand D9, Damion Taschner D11, McKinney Cribbs D11

Younguns- Freeda Amormino D3, Marshall Seibel D5, Janell Bostick D5, Jennie Parayno D7, Alfonzo Kreese D10, Bernita Tensley D10, Lydia Fenerborn D12

Outsiders- Jarred Poppleton D3, Armando Cranford D7, Dulcie Otter D8, Elbert Kuthe D12

**Chapter 15: Private Sessions**

**Head Gamemaker Condant Prensavertatis POV: **I am scared after the boring Games last year. This year there will be a lot of death at the Bloodbath and the tributes will get super high scores so the idiot Snow will be impressed. I ring the bell for the boy from 1 and he grabs sickles and cuts up a ton of robots that come at him. I call in the girl and she throws spears at her robots and they knock her to the ground in a couple of minutes. The boy from 2 murders his robots with a maul and prances out the door. His little partner slaughters her robots with throwing knives and I call in the boy from 3. He grabs a spear and hurls it into his robots before they overcome him. The girl from 3 just cries, but I can tell it is an act since she volunteered for some random kid. The boy from 4 defeats his robots with a spear in a matter of seconds and his partner also does so with an axe. The boy from 5 almost has beaten all of his robots with a doublesword when one flips him and he squirms on the ground. His partner uses a whip, but sucks at it. The boy from 6 uses a double axe to defeat his robots and his partner throws knives into all of hers. The partners from 7 both swing axes around completely losing our attention. The boy from 8 is great with a pick and his partner destroys her robots with tomahawks. The boy from 9 is a natural with a halberd and his partner uses a tiny axe to destroy her robots very efficiently. The boy from 10 fails with an axe, but his partner is okay with a bow, even though she was a lot better in training. The boy from 11 is good with an axe and his partner is great with knives. 12 finally is here and the boy makes a lame snare. The girl makes a very good snare and we decide what the scores are.

Scores

Jeromy Curles D1-11

Mathilda Ensley D1-8

Jonathan Munari D2-12

Roxanne Weiderhold D2-10

Jarred Poppleton D3-7

Freeda Amormino D3-1

Leopoldo Biddick D4-11

Raguel Limauro D4-11

Marshall Seibel D5-7

Janella Bostick D5-6

Graig Kruczek D6-10

Ramis Nanda D6-11

Armando Cranford D7-3

Jennie Parayno D7-3

Allan Dunkinson D8-12

Dulcie Otter D8-6

Lenard Kirts D9-12

Celina Chatriand D9-9

Alfonzo Kreese D10-7

Bernita Tensley D10-7

Damion Taschner D11-12

McKinney Cribbs D11-9

Elbert Kuthe D12-2

Lydia Fenerborn D12-7

I know, super high scores, but it will make the Games interesting!

**Chapter 16: Interviews**

Time for the interviews with interviewer, Maneam Musaeumque!

**Interviewer Maneam Musaeumque POV: **I call up the boy from 1 and he smiles at me.

"Jeromy, what if you die, what do you feel about that?"

"Well, I will be fine because I will be remembered as a great tribute and I am looking forward to the arena."

"Well, how would your family do if you died?"

"They could have another kid."

*Audience laughs*

"Why did you volunteer, Jeromy?"

"I volunteered so my family could get rich."

_**BEEP**_

"Mathilda, what do you look forwards to most tomorrow?"

"Oh, I really want to see the arena and be able to run around in it."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"For the adventure and the glory."

"What is your life like back home?"

"My family is huge and they always wanted me to volunteer."

_**BEEP**_

"Jonathan, how do you feel about your 12 in training?"

"It is just more proof that I am going to win."

"What is your greatest fear?"

"Going crazy would make winning not worth it."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"For the money."

_**BEEP**_

"Roxanne, how do you feel about the Capitol?"

"It is so big and bright and I think it is the best place in Panem."

"Do you feel you have a chance?"

"Oh sure, a tiny 13 year old will win, not."

"What is your least favorite part of the Games?"

"Having to fight all the big, scary tributes."

_**BEEP**_

"Jarred, how do you feel about having to dash to the horn?"

"I think it will be terrifying, especially since I am not a fast runner."

"Do you think you can win?"

"I am going to so I can return to my family!"

"What did you do back in 3?"

"I made paintings."

_**BEEP**_

"Freeda, do you have an alliance yet?"

"Yes, and they are really great and I will get us together tomorrow."

"How will you cope with the other tributes?"

"I would join the Careers and backstab them, but I am going to probably die in the Bloodbath."

"Where is your alliance going to go tomorrow?"

"We will probably grab some supplies and get out fast."

_**BEEP**_

"Leopoldo, how do you feel about being so young in the Games?"

"I just hope the other careers can keep me in line until I get home."

"Are you going to go into the cornucopia tomorrow?"

"If I don't trip on the way."

"How do you feel about being reaped?"

_**BEEP**_

"Raguel, why did you volunteer?"

"To win and kill all the brats."

"Can you kill?"

"Of course, why else would I volunteer?"

"Well, I don't know, what will you do with the money if you win?"

"Deplete the ocean."

_**BEEP**_

"Do you think you can win Marshall?"

"Of course not, I am from 5."

"What would be worst if you died?"

"Never seeing my family and friends again."

"How would your district cope with your death."

"Oh of course they would be sad for years to come."

_**BEEP**_

"Janella, do you think you can win?"

"Well, everyone has a shot at it."

"How are you going to deal with other tributes?"

"I will torture them for the audience."

"But honestly, do you really think you can win?"

"No."

_**BEEP**_

"Graig, do you think you can win?"

"I have a little bit of a chance with my 10."

"Why do you want to go back home?"

"I want to go back so I can see all my best friends."

"Are you going to head right into the middle of the bloodbath tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I need supplies to win."

_**BEEP**_

"Ramis, what is worst about your stay at the Capital so far?"

"The anticipation is killing me."

"What alliance are you in?"

"I am with the careers, but I might go as a loner."

"If you went as a loner, what would your strategy be?"

"I would hide out until the end."

_**BEEP**_

"Armando, what is your greatest fear for the Games?"

"Being alone would be scary, but my alliance will protect me from that."

"What did you feel when you were reaped?"

"I felt just plain unlucky."

"What is the worst thing about being in the Capital?"

"Not knowing if I could be gone by this time tomorrow."

_**BEEP**_

"Jennie, how will you deal with the alliance you are in?"

"I will try to get one of them or myself to become the victor."

"How did you feel when you were reaped?"

"I also felt really unlucky."

"Do you think you can win?"

"Not in the Hunger Games."

_**BEEP**_

"Allan, how will you win?"

"I will outsmart the other tributes."

"How did you feel when you were reaped?"

"I felt really unlucky."

"Can you win?"

"No Maneam, nobody could ever win if they got a 12 in training."

_**BEEP**_

"Dulcie, how do you feel about the Games tomorrow?"

"I feel really scared."

"How would your family deal if you died?"

"They would never recover."

"What would be worse about losing?"

"Not getting bragging rights."

_**BEEP**_

"Lenard, how will you do tomorrow?"

"I will overpower and crush the other tributes."

"How will you do with allies?"

"I think I can keep them in line."

"Will you win?"

"Of course."

_**BEEP**_

"Celina, how will you approach the bloodbath tomorrow?"

"I will get what I need and get out as fast as possible."

"How will you deal with other tributes?"

"I will kill them in creative ways."

"What is scariest about tomorrow?"

"Having to fight the careers in the cornucopia."

_**BEEP**_

"Will you stay with your alliance, Alfonzo?"

"Of course I will."

"Do you want to win?"

"I am not sure if I want to win or if I want one of my allies to win."

"What would hurt you the most of something your allies could do?"

"Not trusting me would really hurt."

_**BEEP**_

"Bernita, can you kill?"

"No."

"Really, you have to be able to kill, Bernita."

"I guess I could."

"What is your strategy?"

"I will outsmart the other tributes."

_**BEEP**_

"Damion, what is your biggest weakness?"

"I don't think I can kill."

"Could you win if you wanted to?"

"Probably."

"Why would you win?"

"To get back to my family, but I have not decided if that is worth giving up my morals for."

_**BEEP**_

"McKinney, how will you get sponsors?"

"Don't I already have a ton?"

"Of course you do, why would your district suffer if you died?"

"I am so unique and I am the mayor's daughter and a victor being the mayor would be really cool."

"Can you kill when the time comes?"

"I am not really sure."

_**BEEP**_

"Elbert, why do you have to get back to 12?"

"So I can live my life and not have to ever compete in the Hunger Games again."

"What is your greatest advantage for the arena?"

"I am really adaptable and I could stand a chance in any arena."

"Do you think you can win?"

"Yes."

_**BEEP**_

"Lydia, how will you deal with the Games?"

"I will look them in the eye and give them my best shot."

"How did you feel when you were reaped?"

"I like so many others felt really unlucky."

"What is scariest about the Games?"

"Not seeing my family again."

**Chapter 17: Bloodbath**

**D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn POV: **The outfit this year is a green jacket with green sweatpants. There is a grappling hook at my belt and as I am lifted into the arena all I see in front of myself is a huge mountain. I look behind myself and see a jungle and off of the main mountain, which is about 50 yards high, are rock bridges leading to plateaus filled with edible farm animals right out in the open. I fumble with the grappling hook at my belt and start to swing it and when the gong hits I release it. I pull myself up and I am making good progress when I look at the ground below myself and get woozy. I lose my grip and the world goes dark.

Good-bye Lydia Fenerborn!

**D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese POV: **I hear Lydia scream and a sickening thud follows. I am also climbing up when my hands grow so sweaty I am having a ton of trouble holding on. I lose my grip and plummet to my certain death.

Good-bye Alfonzo Kreese!

**D11 18 McKinney Cribbs POV: **I just made it to the top and I am pulling myself up when my hook hits my hand and I let go dropping so far and hearing the crunch that means my life is over.

Good-bye McKinney Cribbs!

**D8 16 Dulcie Otter POV: **I get to the top and no one else is up there yet so I quickly grab tomahawks and start sawing at a random line. I hear a scream and the rope snaps.

**D9 16 Celina Chatriand POV: **I am slowly inching up my rope when it starts to vibrate and I see Dulcie sawing at it with a tomahawk. It snaps and I fall to my death still holding onto the rope.

Good-bye Celina Chatriand!

**D5 15 Marshall Seibel POV: **I scramble to the top and see only Dulcie, but she is busy cutting a line. I sprint to the cornucopia and grab a doublesword and run to a line. I swing my sword in one swift motion and the line breaks and the tribute falls to their death.

**D4 16 Raguel Limauro POV: **I am quickly gaining ground when a shadow appears above me and a sensation of vibration sends me flying as my rope is cut.

Good-bye Raguel Limauro!

**D10 15 Bernita Tensley POV: **I get to the top of the mountain and have a bow with and arrow nocked in seconds. Freeda, my ally, peeks over the mountain and I send an arrow into her brain as mercy since she had no chance. A look of horror registers across her face as she falls backwards off the mountain. I nock another arrow and see Elbert dashing for a spear and end his life with one arrow.

**D3 14 Freeda Amormino POV: **I am struggling up the rope and peek my head over the top when I reach it to check and make sure the coast is clear. Instantly I see my ally Bernita with an arrow pointed at me and the bowstring twangs as I fall backwards into peace.

Good-bye Freeda Amormino!

**D12 17 Elbert Kuthe POV: **I dash for the spear I see in front of myself and a twang registers as pain does too. I stumble and fall, right as Mathilda grabs MY spear.

Good-bye Elbert Kuthe!

**D5 15 Marshall Seibel POV: **Mathilda grabs a spear over Elbert's dead body and hurls it at me. I swerve out of the way and it hits the ground behind me. I charge Mathilda and lop off her head and it rolls to the ground dead as I grab some sickles from the horn.

**D1 18 Mathilda Ensley POV: **I grab a spear and throw it at Marshall. He sidesteps it and runs at me and swings his sword at me entering my neck and sending me spiraling to the ground dead.

Good-bye Mathilda Ensley!

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **I grab a blue backpack and pull out a knife that is nestled inside. I see Jennie running for an axe and I grab her and pin her to the ground. I shove my knife into her neck and get up to find more victims.

**D7 14 Jennie Parayno POV: **I am almost at an axe when I am tackled to the ground and I face the ground. I have a sharp pain enter my neck and my world fades away.

Good-bye Jennie Parayno!

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I wrench out the maul I find in the cornucopia and look for targets. Armando is looking in shock at Jennie's dead body and I smash my maul into his head.

**D7 15 Armando Cranford POV: **I am at the top of the mountain and I am running to the horn when I see Jennie's pale body. I stare at her limp form and a crushing pain enters my head as I collapse to the ground.

Good-bye Armando Cranford!

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I run at the archer girl from 10 and she screams as I knock the breath out of her with my maul. She lands on the cornucopia and I smash the maul into her head.

**D10 15 Bernita Tensley POV: **I am firing arrows at tributes and hit Janella's arm. I am knocked with a huge force and fly into the metal horn and the pain all ends with a swift hit to the head.

Good-bye Bernita Tensley!

**D3 17 Jarred Poppleton POV: **I run into the cornucopia and grab a spear. I dash out and look back at all of the bodies.

**D9 16 Lenard Kirts POV: **I am in the cornucopia and grab a club and a halberd. I shimmy down my rope and run into the edge of the jungle to await my allies.

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **I see Lenard going down his rope and I do so to, holding on tightly to my axe.

**D6 13 Graig Kruczek POV: **I fly around the mountain and I cut Janella in her stomach with my doubleaxe. Her organs spill out and she falls on her face. I slide down my rope and meet up with Damion and Lenard and we run into the jungle.

**D5 15 Janella Bostick POV: **I am dodging daggers thrown by Ramis when Graig runs by me and cuts a huge hole in my stomach. I fall to the ground and my world disappears.

Good-bye Janella Bostick!

**D8 16 Allan Dunkinson POV: **I grab a pick and smash it into Roxanne who is a lot of competition. I slide her to the ground and the rest of my alliance straggles onto the mountain.

**D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold POV: **I am running around with my knives when my world just ends.

Good-bye Roxanne Weiderhold!

**D1 18 Jeromy Curles POV: **I am at the top of the mountain and when I peek my head over all there is is a ton of bodies. I missed the bloodbath. I see the kid from 5 and head over to him.

**D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **The kid from 5 is loaded down with weapons and cannot make a mistake. Somehow he joins our alliance and I get my spear from him happily.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Deaths

D1 18 Mathilda Ensley- Beheaded by Marshall

D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold-Betrayed by Allan

D3 14 Freeda Amormino-Betrayed and shot by Bernita\

D4 16 Raguel Limauro-Line cut by Marshall

D5 15 Janella Bostick-Decapitated by Graig

D7 14 Jennie Parayno-Stabbed by Ramis

D7 15 Armando Cranford-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D9 16 Celina Chatriand-Line cut by Dulcie

D10 15 Bernita Tensley-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese-Fell to death

D11 18 McKinney Kreese-Fell to death

D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn-Fell to death

D12 17 Elbert Kuthe-Shot by Bernita

**Chapter 18: Day 2: The Truth Comes Out**

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jeromy Curles POV: **I am sharpening my sickles with Allan when I ask him if he knows who killed Roxanne since I liked her. He points his finger at himself and I grab my sickles and cut him to pieces. He falls to the ground and the cannon fires. Time to hunt.

**D8 16 Allan Dunkinson POV: **I am sitting with Jeromy when he pops an unexpected question. I answer truthfully and he cuts me in every possible place. The last thing I hear is a cannon before I slip into darkness.

Good-bye Allan Dunkinson!

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **Jeromy just killed Allan, but I don't mind because I was probably going to soon anyway. I grab my maul and we jump into the jungle.

**D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **I got this really cool spear in the cornucopia that when you press a button, wings come out and you can glide with it over the arena. I fly above as scout for the group and they tromp through the uncomfortable jungle. We don't see anything g and we head back.

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **I go to get a pig that is just wandering among a group of chickens. I throw a knife into its heart and it squeals but its life is over. I roast it up and we go to bed.

**D5 15 Marshall Seibel POV: **Ramis cooked up a pig and I asked her about Yong. She goes into this lengthy lecture, but I fall asleep pretty fast.

**Outsiders**

**D8 16 Dulcie Otter POV: **Today we flew up with each of our spears to the top of the mountain. We cooked up a chicken and quickly returned to the jungle. We have found some edible plants.

**D3 17 Jarred Poppleton POV: **We have been eating in a clearing for a long time and Dulcie is asleep next to me. The death recap comes on and Allan flashes in the sky. I know she knew him so I don't bother to wake her.

**2nd Careers**

**D9 16 Lenard Kirts POV: **The careers are roaming and we grab some chickens before we soar back down into the jungle with our spear. We head back to our camp and start a fire.

**D6 13 Graig Kruczek POV: **I make a small teepee to start a fire and drop a match in and it sets the whole entire thing on fire. I used dry wood to minimize smoke because I don't think we could beat all the careers.

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **I sit at the fire roasting a chicken and wonder about the Games. There are only ten left and it is day 2. Maybe it will be peaceful tomorrow.

Deaths

D1 18 Mathilda Ensley- Beheaded by Marshall

D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold-Betrayed by Allan

D3 14 Freeda Amormino-Betrayed and shot by Bernita

D4 16 Raguel Limauro-Line cut by Marshall

D5 15 Janella Bostick-Decapitated by Graig

D7 14 Jennie Parayno-Stabbed by Ramis

D7 15 Armando Cranford-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D8 16 Allan Dunkinson-Cut up by Jeromy

D9 16 Celina Chatriand-Line cut by Dulcie

D10 15 Bernita Tensley-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese-Fell to death

D11 18 McKinney Kreese-Fell to death

D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn-Fell to death

D12 17 Elbert Kuthe-Shot by Bernita

**Chapter 19: Day 3: Chase the Chicken**

**Careers**

**D5 15 Marshall Seibel POV: **We start to go hunting and I grab my doublesword. We shimmy down the ropes and burst into the jungle. We have been walking for about an hour when suddenly a bunch of bushes sprout at least fifteen mouths and they charge us. I slice them and try to dodge all the mouths.

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I keep pounding the little mutts into the ground with my maul. They are flattened and they just keep coming.

**D1 18 Jeromy Curles POV: **I cut the little mutts and I am pretty much wading in their bodies. Then, they all retreat with no cannons firing.

**D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **I was soaring in the sky when a bunch of mutts attacked my allies. Unfortunately, none of them died and I cannot wait to be the second straight District 4 victor.

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **We are pretty cut up and Leopoldo is just flying above us doing tricks and we cannot help but grumble. We just better get some food when we get back to camp.

**Outsiders**

**D8 16 Dulcie Otter POV: **We are having a very hard time getting a fire started when a lighter floats down from the sky. It gets stuck in a tree and I scramble up to grab the package.

**D3 17 Jarred Poppleton POV: **We have a nice fire going and a little duck is roasting on the fire. I eat a ton of it and then I head off to scout.

**2nd Careers**

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **I am walking along when these weird little bushes sprout a bunch of teeth and jump out at us. I cut one with my doubleaxe. We are scrambling around when we start to climb our ropes up to a mountain.

**D6 13 Graig Kruczek POV: **I am struggling while I am climbing, but I finally pull myself up and collapse onto the soil. Damion is up and Lenard is chasing a chicken.

**D9 16 Lenard Kirts POV: **I figured while we are up here I better kill a chicken. I chase one and smash its head in with my club and stab it with our spear to make sure it's dead. We set up camp and start to roast the chicken.

Deaths

D1 18 Mathilda Ensley- Beheaded by Marshall

D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold-Betrayed by Allan

D3 14 Freeda Amormino-Betrayed and shot by Bernita

D4 16 Raguel Limauro-Line cut by Marshall

D5 15 Janella Bostick-Decapitated by Graig

D7 14 Jennie Parayno-Stabbed by Ramis

D7 15 Armando Cranford-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D8 16 Allan Dunkinson-Cut up by Jeromy

D9 16 Celina Chatriand-Line cut by Dulcie

D10 15 Bernita Tensley-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese-Fell to death

D11 18 McKinney Kreese-Fell to death

D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn-Fell to death

D12 17 Elbert Kuthe-Shot by Bernita

**Chapter 20: Day 4: Final 8 and Final 8 Interviews**

**2nd Careers**

**D6 13 Graig Kruczek POV: **We are sitting down when suddenly a bush breaks and the boy from 3 steps through. I grab my axe and cut him as he raises his spear in vain. The cannon fires and we chase after the girl from 8. Suddenly, the boy from 1 sliced Lenard's throat as he jumped into the jungle. Damion and I run off as the cannon fires.

**Outsiders**

**D3 17 Jarred Poppleton POV: **We are trekking through the jungle and I snap a bush to get past it. I see Graig swinging his doubleaxe and my world goes black as a cannon fires.

Good-bye Jarred Poppleton!

**D8 16 Dulcie Otter POV: **Jarred falls and a cannon fires so I take off running through the jungle. I throw one of my tomahawks back and it hits the boy from 11 in the arm but he just runs off as the careers enter and kill Lenard.

**Careers**

**D1 18 Jeromy Curles POV: **We instantly run off to the sight of the hovercraft which was near us and I run right in front of Lenard so I cut his throat with a swift flick. We see the girl from 8 running off and we chase her.

**2nd Careers**

**D9 16 Lenard Kirts POV: **We are dashing after Dulcie when I feel a sharp pain in my neck and fall to the ground as a cannon echoes in the distance.

Good-bye Lenard Kirts!

**Maneam Musaeumque POV: **It is time for the final 8 interviews! I walk onto the stage waving and sit down in my comfortable chair. Jeromy's family waltzes up and are very cocky about him winning. Jonathan's family is the same way. Leopoldo's family keeps their eyes glued on the TV the whole time as he chases Dulcie. Marshall's family is doubtful and surprised. Graig's family is quite somber as opposed to Ramis and her bouncy, but scared family. Dulcie's family says pretty much nothing because the careers are gaining on her. Damion's family is very cocky and the seal hits the screen as it returns to Dulcie sprinting from the careers.

**Careers**

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **I decide to go help Graig as he runs off and I dash off. I see Leopoldo in the sky and he throws a knife knocking Graig to the ground. Damion ignores him and runs off as I grab Graig and help him up as we run into the cover of the jungle.

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I am running after Dulcie when I catch up to her and slam my maul into her head. She falls to the ground and the cannon fires as the hovercraft appears.

**Loners**

**D8 16 Dulcie Otter POV: **I run as fast as I can and I have already lost my other tomahawk trying to kill the boy from 2. He sidestepped it and I give up as the maul connects with my head.

Good-bye Dulcie Otter!

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **A knife hits Graig and I decide to save my own skin with two careers following us. The boy from 4 lands and fires a shot from his bow which he is not to good at. It hits a tree and I look at him sharply. He charges me with his spear and I throw him into a tree. He looks dazed, but takes off into the sky on his spear.

**Careers**

**D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **My spear glides slowly back to my camp and I fall asleep on the horn.

**D5 15 Marshall Seibel POV: **We are back at camp and look at the death recap. First is Jarred and he is replaced by Dulcie. Lenard finishes and the anthem ends as I go to sleep.

Deaths

D1 18 Mathilda Ensley- Beheaded by Marshall

D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold-Betrayed by Allan

D3 14 Freeda Amormino-Betrayed and shot by Bernita

D3 17 Jarred Poppleton-Cut by Graig

D4 16 Raguel Limauro-Line cut by Marshall

D5 15 Janella Bostick-Decapitated by Graig

D7 14 Jennie Parayno-Stabbed by Ramis

D7 15 Armando Cranford-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D8 16 Dulcie Otter-Head smashed by Jonathan

D8 16 Allan Dunkinson-Cut up by Jeromy

D9 16 Celina Chatriand-Line cut by Dulcie

D9 16 Lenard Kirts-Throat cut by Jeromy

D10 15 Bernita Tensley-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese-Fell to death

D11 18 McKinney Kreese-Fell to death

D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn-Fell to death

D12 17 Elbert Kuthe-Shot by Bernita

**Chapter 21: Day 5: Somewhere Over the Rainbow**

**District 6 Alliance**

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **Graig is not doing well. Leopoldo also hit him with an arrow, but he ripped it out so I didn't see it. We are on a mountain that is lower than the others and hopefully Graig will not die too soon.

**D6 13 Graig Kruczek POV: **I am thrashing and am in serious pain. I got hit by a knife and an arrow yesterday. I just hope I get some sponsor gift.

**Loner**

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **I abandoned Graig and he did not die. He will want me dead, so I have to kill him before he can kill me. Time for me to hunt.

**Careers**

**D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **Things are getting really tense so I am going to run off with Marshall. We see that it is the right time and both take off on our gliding spears, because Jarred's body had one.

**D5 15 Marshall Seibel POV: **We are flying quickly and making good progress when we see Graig and Ramis on a short mountain, but we ignore them so they can fight Jonathan and Jeromy.

**D1 18 Jeromy Curles POV: **The younger two just flew off into the sky and we will have to deal with them later. I wish we could've just tamed up on Jonathan since he is so deadly before they flew off.

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I am only with Jeromy now and I will probably kill him soon.

Deaths

D1 18 Mathilda Ensley- Beheaded by Marshall

D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold-Betrayed by Allan

D3 14 Freeda Amormino-Betrayed and shot by Bernita

D3 17 Jarred Poppleton-Cut by Graig

D4 16 Raguel Limauro-Line cut by Marshall

D5 15 Janella Bostick-Decapitated by Graig

D7 14 Jennie Parayno-Stabbed by Ramis

D7 15 Armando Cranford-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D8 16 Dulcie Otter-Head smashed by Jonathan

D8 16 Allan Dunkinson-Cut up by Jeromy

D9 16 Celina Chatriand-Line cut by Dulcie

D9 16 Lenard Kirts-Throat cut by Jeromy

D10 15 Bernita Tensley-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese-Fell to death

D11 18 McKinney Kreese-Fell to death

D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn-Fell to death

D12 17 Elbert Kuthe-Shot by Bernita

**Chapter 22: Day 6: Woops, Did I kill You**

**Careers**

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **Jeromy is up and sipping water over by the fire. I groggily grab my maul and smash his head in. He looks shocked and the cannon fires in the distance.

**D1 18 Jeromy Curles POV: **I am just sipping my water when I feel a sharp pain blossom in my head. I see Jonathan with his maul above me and the last emotion I ever feel is betrayal.

Good-bye Jeromy Curles!

**The Runaways**

**D5 15 Marshall Seibel POV: **Leopoldo and I have been soaring forever. A cannon went off at dawn and we figured Jonathan betrayed Jeromy or Graig died from the knife and arrow Leopoldo got into him.

**D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **Marshall and I are going to wait the Games out before we turn on each other. I soar down and grab a mango, toss one to Marshall, and continue to soar majestically over the arena.

**District 6 Alliance**

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **Graig is doing terrible and I might have to kill him soon. He just moans and rolls all day in his palm frond bed.

**D6 13 Graig Kruczek POV: **I am going to die soon if I don't receive help. I need a feast or a very generous sponsor. All I can do is hope.

**Loner**

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **I am walking when I see Marshall and Leopoldo flying in the sky. I am going to focus on taking them out.

Deaths

D1 18 Mathilda Ensley- Beheaded by Marshall

D1 18 Jeromy Curles-Betrayed and head smashed in by Jonathan

D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold-Betrayed by Allan

D3 14 Freeda Amormino-Betrayed and shot by Bernita

D3 17 Jarred Poppleton-Cut by Graig

D4 16 Raguel Limauro-Line cut by Marshall

D5 15 Janella Bostick-Decapitated by Graig

D7 14 Jennie Parayno-Stabbed by Ramis

D7 15 Armando Cranford-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D8 16 Dulcie Otter-Head smashed by Jonathan

D8 16 Allan Dunkinson-Cut up by Jeromy

D9 16 Celina Chatriand-Line cut by Dulcie

D9 16 Lenard Kirts-Throat cut by Jeromy

D10 15 Bernita Tensley-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese-Fell to death

D11 18 McKinney Kreese-Fell to death

D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn-Fell to death

D12 17 Elbert Kuthe-Shot by Bernita

**Chapter 23: Day 7: I Give Up**

**District 6 Alliance**

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **I grab a swab and dab Graig's head. He rasps for me to kill him. I pick up a knife and stab him in the chest. The cannon fires and I run into the jungle.

**D6 13 Graig Kruczek POV: **I am so dead. I ask Ramis to kill me and the world darkens around me.

Good-bye Graig Kruczek!

**Loners**

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **I am almost caught up to the two young careers. They have been flying around the perimeter of the arena and I am camping out heading the opposite way so they will meet me and have to fight me.

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I am hunting Leopoldo for disgracing a fellow career district. He will pay.

**The Runaways**

**D5 15 Marshall Seibel POV: **It is the Final 5 and it is time for us to break the alliance. Leopoldo looks grim as he sets off to fight Jonathan and hopefully kill him with surprise.

**D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **I am going to kill Jonathan or die trying. It could be either that happens when I find him.

Deaths

D1 18 Mathilda Ensley- Beheaded by Marshall

D1 18 Jeromy Curles-Betrayed and head smashed in by Jonathan

D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold-Betrayed by Allan

D3 14 Freeda Amormino-Betrayed and shot by Bernita

D3 17 Jarred Poppleton-Cut by Graig

D4 16 Raguel Limauro-Line cut by Marshall

D5 15 Janella Bostick-Decapitated by Graig

D6 13 Graig Kruczek-Put out of misery by Ramis

D7 14 Jennie Parayno-Stabbed by Ramis

D7 15 Armando Cranford-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D8 16 Dulcie Otter-Head smashed by Jonathan

D8 16 Allan Dunkinson-Cut up by Jeromy

D9 16 Celina Chatriand-Line cut by Dulcie

D9 16 Lenard Kirts-Throat cut by Jeromy

D10 15 Bernita Tensley-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese-Fell to death

D11 18 McKinney Kreese-Fell to death

D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn-Fell to death

D12 17 Elbert Kuthe-Shot by Bernita

**Chapter 24: Day 8: Short Chapter, Sorry**

**Loners**

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **Marshall lands on the ground and I run towards him with my doubleaxe in hand. He turns around screaming and I sink the blade into his chest.

**D5 15 Marshall Seibel POV: **Damion stabs me and I fall to the ground, dead.

Good-bye Marshall Seibel!

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **I grab a coconut and drink the milk. I hear the cannon and run off.

**D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **A cannon, I am betting that it was Marshall. I have to hunt Jonathan.

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I do not know if I can win. Does Panem hate me? I haven't gotten a single sponsor gift.

I will not do a death recap since I am rewriting this chapter.

**Chapter 25: Day 9: An Epic Battle**

**Loners**

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **I have been hunting for the boy from 2 for hours now. I have found several gifts and suddenly a huge package with full body armor floats down. I wriggle into it and go to win the Games.

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I have found several things. I found two tomahawks where we were hunting after Dulcie and Graig's axe on a mountain. I suddenly hear light patting on the ground and spin around with my maul knocking Leopoldo's spear off course. He throws a knife and it lodges in the tree next to me, so I pick it up and hurl it into his arm. He reflexively drops his spear and I stride towards him. I pick up his spear and break it in half. He kicks at me and I bring down my maul to finish the job.

**D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick POV: **I see Jonathan and dash towards him with my spear leveled. He spins around and knocks my spear off the course. I pull a knife from my belt and chuck it at him, but he ducks and it hits the tree behind him. He rips it out and throws it at my arm holding my spear. It hits my bicep and I drop the spear to the ground howling in pain. Jonathan snags it off the ground and breaks it like a twig. I kick him in the nose so he brings his maul down to my face and everything goes black.

Good-bye Leopoldo Biddick!

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **Leopoldo is pretty much dead considering a cannon just fired. It could also be Damion, but I doubt that. I sip from a coconut as I get down to the cornucopia. It looks the same way it did when I left it on the morning of Day 4, and Jeromy's sickles are draped over his log. I pick up an axe, but put it down after I realized how heavy it was. Hopefully, I can go home tomorrow.

Deaths

D1 18 Mathilda Ensley- Beheaded by Marshall

D1 18 Jeromy Curles-Betrayed and head smashed in by Jonathan

D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold-Betrayed by Allan

D3 14 Freeda Amormino-Betrayed and shot by Bernita

D3 17 Jarred Poppleton-Cut by Graig

D4 16 Raguel Limauro-Line cut by Marshall

D5 15 Janella Bostick-Decapitated by Graig

D5 15 Marshall Seibel-Decaptitated by Damion

D6 13 Graig Kruczek-Put out of misery by Ramis

D7 14 Jennie Parayno-Stabbed by Ramis

D7 15 Armando Cranford-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D8 16 Dulcie Otter-Head smashed by Jonathan

D8 16 Allan Dunkinson-Cut up by Jeromy

D9 16 Celina Chatriand-Line cut by Dulcie

D9 16 Lenard Kirts-Throat cut by Jeromy

D10 15 Bernita Tensley-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese-Fell to death

D11 18 McKinney Kreese-Fell to death

D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn-Fell to death

D12 17 Elbert Kuthe-Shot by Bernita

**Chapter 26: Day 10: The Victor**

**Loners**

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I am sitting on a rock when I see Damion rushing through the jungle. I dash after him and swing my maul into his back. It bounces back and I realize he has full body armor. I swing my maul into his head and the cannon fires. Time to kill Ramis.

**D11 16 Damion Taschner POV: **I am just running to kill a tribute when my body armor vibrates. I don't have any time to look back before the maul smashes into my head.

Good-bye Damion Taschner!

**D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **I am sitting at the cornucopia when Jonathan peaks his head over the rim and pulls himself over the edge of the mountain. My knives whistle through the air as he runs towards me. I am out and he smashes his maul into my chest sending me to the ground. I breathe desperately as he stands over me preparing to kill me when in the corner of my eye I see the axe I dropped yesterday. I roll beneath his legs, grab the axe and bring it into his back. He coughs blood out onto the horn and the cannon fires. I cannot believe it! I won the Hunger Games! I avenged Yong!

**D2 17 Jonathan Munari POV: **I am completely safe as I evade Ramis' knives. I knock her down and gloat above her. She somersaulted and grabbed and axe beneath me. I fall to the ground and know I have failed.

Deaths

D1 18 Mathilda Ensley- Beheaded by Marshall

D1 18 Jeromy Curles-Betrayed and head smashed in by Jonathan

D2 13 Roxanne Weiderhold-Betrayed by Allan

D2 17 Jonathan Munari-Cut by Ramis

D3 14 Freeda Amormino-Betrayed and shot by Bernita

D3 17 Jarred Poppleton-Cut by Graig

D4 16 Raguel Limauro-Line cut by Marshall

D4 13 Leopoldo Biddick-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D5 15 Janella Bostick-Decapitated by Graig

D5 15 Marshall Seibel-Decaptitated by Damion

D6 13 Graig Kruczek-Put out of misery by Ramis

D7 14 Jennie Parayno-Stabbed by Ramis

D7 15 Armando Cranford-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D8 16 Dulcie Otter-Head smashed by Jonathan

D8 16 Allan Dunkinson-Cut up by Jeromy

D9 16 Celina Chatriand-Line cut by Dulcie

D9 16 Lenard Kirts-Throat cut by Jeromy

D10 15 Bernita Tensley-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D10 18 Alfonzo Kreese-Fell to death

D11 18 McKinney Kreese-Fell to death

D11 16 Damion Taschner-Head smashed in by Jonathan

D12 13 Lydia Fenerborn-Fell to death

D12 17 Elbert Kuthe-Shot by Bernita

**Chapter 27: The Victory Tour**

**12**

**Victor of The 2nd New Hunger Games D6 15 Ramis Nanda POV: **I get out and shake hands with the mayor and go into my speech about how great Lydia was. In her box are her young, solemn parents. In Elbert's, are a little boy and his crying parents. I talk about how Elbert and Lydia always stuck together in training and how she always helped him. I eat dinner and get wheeled off to 11.

**11**

I see Damion has a sister that is a year older than him and that McKinney's dad is the mayor. I say how Damion was a good person and I would've abandoned Graig if there were two careers coming after me too. I say how McKinney always seemed like she could've won, but slipped while climbing on day 1. I grab the plaque from the mayor and jump back in the train to 10.

**10**

Alfonzo has a box crowded with kids and Bernita has a box filled up with her sad parents and a boy who looks a lot like her and must be a twin. I start by saying how it was nice of Bernita to put Freeda out of her misery and that Alfonzo was a good person to try to protect the non-career younger kids, even though all of them but Marshall died in the bloodbath.

**9**

I slide out of the train and walk up to the platform. I see Celina has a box with her parents and a boy in his twenties who must be her brother. Lenard has three older siblings that all look bored and I jump into my speech. I start off by saying that Celina was a good fighter and had a good chance. Lenard was the same so I just repeat myself with a different name to start it off and hurry off the stage.

**8**

I see Allan with only his parents in his box and Dulcie with lots of bouncing younger kids that are a mix of around her age to much younger. I start by saying that Allan was a little too honest and even his family laughs. I then say that Dulcie was a good person and that I hope that she had a good life before the Games restarted. I jump in the train and get whisked off to 7.

**7**

All the trees are amazing and Armando has a box with only his mom in it. Jennie has a box with a boy one year younger that is crying for her on live TV which takes a lot of guts. I say how Jennie was a good member of Alfonzo's troop and that I shouldn't have killed her, but it was a quick stab to the heart and it was better than what Jonathan gave Armando. I talk about how Armando was a good tribute and got killed because he respected his district partner and I respect him for that.

**5**

Marshall has a younger brother that looks very tired and his parents look the same. I see the power curve overhead and get distracted as I take note of Janella's box with only her parents. I say how Janella was always with Marshall and how he tried to protect her. I say that Marshall was a good ally and I hope that he has been good to 5. I walk off the stage and go to 4.

**4**

I walk into 4 and see a young sad boy in Leopoldo's spot and glaring parents along with a glaring girl in Raguel's spot. I start by saying how Raguel volunteered and signed herself up for this. Leopoldo was a great kid and I honor him for how he confronted Jonathan I say to the audience. I head down to dinner and Francesca Flewelling sits across from me. She tells me how terrible it is to return every year and that it will be really hard to get over it. She congratulates me and I head back to the train.

**3**

I see a bunch of kids in Freeda's box along with a busy mom. In Jarred's box sits an older girl that is staring blankly ahead. I say how Freeda volunteered and knew she was going to die. Jarred stuck with Dulcie even though it was clear that she would end up getting him killed and that he got her to the Final 8 because of his sacrifice. I grab my bouquet and plaque and head off to 2.

**2**

In Jonathan's box sits a mom and a dad with a little baby being bounced on his dad's knee. I knew I caused this kid to never know his brother and feel so remorseful. A younger girl that looks 12 sits in Roxanne's box with her parents. I say that I feel really bad for killing Jonathan, but I had to to see my family again. I say that Roxanne was a fighter from the beginning, but it was for her own good that she died in the beginning.

**1**

Jeromy has several younger siblings, all 12-17, that look mad. Mathilda has parents that look sad and an older sibling. I say that I spent a lot of time with Mathilda in training and that I really liked her. I also liked Jeromy, but he died in a sad way. I grab my plaque and head to my home.

**6**

I jump out and hug Ellie and Gemma, who is my little sister and we head to the stage. I see Graig's family smiling sadly in their box and I start. I say that Graig would have wanted me to win and that I killed him only because he asked me to. I get off the stage and announce what I will do with my free time. I am going to bulid a subway station in 6 so people can get to the transportation factories from the living areas without the hassle. Everyone cheers and I smile as I head home.

Six months later it was the reaping and the escort cried out the male tribute's name. See you at the 3rd New Hunger Games!


	3. The 3rd New Hunger Games

**Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping**

**12 Quintin Schanno POV: **I am doing my math homework for tomorrow when I get ready for the reaping. I struggle into my outfit and rush down the road. I see my friends and we head with our stuff to the reaping. We practiced for quite a while now and hopefully none of us will be reaped. I have black hair and green eyes. I have an average build.

**18 Lorri Grandjean POV: **I was watching a tape of the 1st New Hunger Games when my former classmate Victoria is killed by the small girl from 7. I walk out to the training gym and dance around with my knives and the anxious 12 year olds try to learn a couple tricks of mine just in case they get reaped next year. I am volunteering. I have red hair and grey eyes. I am tall and skinny and could easily win the Games.

**12 Quintin Schanno POV: **I am at the Reaping when the Treaty of Treason begins. I zone out and come back into focus as our moronic escort is making her way over to the boys' bowl. She slides her finger in and catches a slip. She reads in her voice "Quintin Schanno" and I make my way up to the platform. I am trained, but I still don't want to die so I look hopefully at the crowd and no one steps forward. The escort makes her way over to the girl's bowl and reads out the name.

**18 Lorri Grandjean POV: **I drown out the escort's voice and walk right up to the stage. I shake hands with Quintin and head off to the Capitol.

**Chapter 2: District 2 Reaping**

**14 Chadwick Begg POV: **I am shooting my crossbow in the training center with my friend Loria who is shooting her slingshot at all of the targets. Roxanne, a tribute from last year, was both my friend and Loria's but she preferred to cut things up up close instead of staying safe and shooting the tributes from a distance. I have hazel eyes and brown hair. I am skinny.

**14 Loria Lusk POV: **Chadwick and I are shooting at the training center when the bell rings for the reaping. I hang up my slingshot and Chadwick puts down his crossbow as we head off to the Reaping. Roxanne was my best friend, but Chadwick has replaced her and he would be very hard to kill if we got reaped. I have black hair and grey eyes. I am average height and weight.

**14 Chadwick Begg POV: **Everyone files into the square and I look around anxiously. Nobody has openly said they were going to volunteer like someone always does. I just hope I don't get chosen. Suddenly, the escort takes the stage and I squeeze Loria's hand under the velvet rope. She reads my name and I walk up to the stage. I smile and wave and hope that Loria is not reaped.

**14 Loria Lusk POV: **Chadwick is reaped and I am crossing my fingers for now. He could win and we both have super great aim with our weapons. I hear my name as I am still thinking and realize that I have been reaped. I walk up to the stage and shake hands with Chadwick. Now all I can hope for is for one of us to live.

**Chapter 3: District 3 Reaping**

**16 Ethan Waegner POV: **I am walking though 3 when I see my friend and I run over to them. There have been a couple of training groups opening up in the non-career districts, but they all got shut down, but the Capitol will have to deal with the tributes who have already trained. I didn't. I have black hair and hazel eyes. I am average weight and height.

**15 Annie Czyz POV: **I trained when the centers were open and I am pretty good with a javelin. When I heard the centers were being shut down, I stole a javelin to practice with at home and I have gotten even better. I will probably get at least an 8, but I will stick with my district partner if I get reaped. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I am average weight and height.

**16 Ethan Waegner POV: **My friends and I are at the reaping and suddenly the escort mounts the stage and everything goes quiet. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and all of us shuffle anxiously as she snags a piece of paper from the boys bowl. She reads my name and I walk up to the stage, knowing my life is already over.

**15 Annie Czyz POV: **A weak kid who didn't train is reaped and then it is the girl's turn. We tap our feet as she reads my name and I walk to the stage. I just know I will stick with my partner and try to win. We head to the car and off we go.

**Chapter 4: District 4 Reaping**

**14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **Leopoldo was my only friend and now he is dead. I have been training with a big axe to use to make sure if I get reaped I won't die. I have gotten very good and my robots are constantly being destroyed. I have worked at the center for a long time and I heard that nobody is volunteering this year. I have blond hair and brown eyes. I am athletic.

**17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **My friends and I are fighting in a tight circle against training robots. I am using a spiked chain and I throw it around the hilt of one robot's sword. I pull it out and catch it in my hand. I stab him and jump over to my friends. I am volunteering this year. I have red hair and brown eyes. Raguel, the girl from last year, trained with us and stupidly volunteered before she was ready. I am ready.

**14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I dash into the Reaping and stand solemnly by myself and wait for the drawing. Our escort prances over to the stage and nabs a name from the ball. She reads my name and I walk to the stage. I wave and wait for the girl.

**17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **A young boy is reaped and then our group is up. I yell that I volunteer and fight my way to the stage. I shake hands with the boy and we head off to the Capitol.

**Chapter 5: District 5 Reaping**

**18 Eddie Market POV: **I finish my breakfast and run outside. My dad owns the power plant for our own electricity so we are pretty rich. I run to the pastry shop and buy two doughnuts. I toss one to my friend and we run to the Reaping. I have red hair and grey eyes. I am average in strength.

**16 Nelle Minden POV: **I trained by myself when the centers were open and I am deadly with a spear. I am just sitting by myself with my dog when I realize I have to get to the Reaping. I have blond hair and blue eyes. I am skinny.

**18 Eddie Market POV: **I am standing solemnly in my section as everyone remembers that two of us will most likely be dead in a few weeks. The escort sickeningly jumps onto the stage and starts to tell us what an honor it is to be the escort for 5. I am bored and then suddenly she reads my name and I make my way to the stage sadly thinking about my death.

**16 Nelle Minden POV: **Marshall was one a kid in my grade who I didn't really know, but I still remember him as an older boy takes the stage. I hear my name and walk to the stage, ready to fight.

**Chapter 6: District 6 Reaping**

**13 Odell Zachar POV: **I am looking at the new subway station that Ramis just finished. The network will not be done for a while, but it will be nice to not just manufacture vehicles but to actually use them. My friends and I take a trip to the city square where the Reaping is beginning. We jump out and start to walk to our section. I have red hair and blue eyes. I am tall and skinny.

**17 Shondra Welfel POV: **I am on the subway station when it jolts to a halt and everyone pours out. I see Ramis sitting in her chair up on the stage and race to my section. I wait impatiently for the Reaping to start. I have black hair and blue eyes.

**13 Odell Zachar POV: **The Reaping starts and I see Ramis sitting bored as the escort calls out my name. I walk to the stage and Ramis is obviously seeing Graig in me. The escort walks to the girls' bowl and the name echoes through the square.

**17 Shondra Welfel POV: **I shudder as I walk to the stage and shake hands with Odell. We walk into a building and the adventure begins.

**Chapter 7: District 7 Reaping**

**18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **All my friends and I trained when the centers were open. I got pretty good with a sword and when they were closing down we stole some weapons to practice with. They are not real and we face each other for practice. I am the best and I use a bid old sword. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I am athletic.

**15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **I climb up the tree house and so do all my friends, except for Jennie. She died last year in the Bloodbath. We grab our stuff and run off. I used a pick when the training center was open and I made a wooden one after the centers were shut down. I have brown hair and green eyes. I am average weight and height.

**18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I am at the Reaping and my name echoes and I walk up to the stage. I know I will get in with the careers and the evaluators said I will probably get at least a 10 if I get entered. I wait for the girl to be chosen and hope that they will be a good ally if I don't get in with the careers.

**15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **My name radiates through the square and I walk up and sit on the stage. The boy has a good chance of winning, but I don't know about myself. I shake hands with him and we head off to the Capitol.

**Chapter 8: District 8 Reaping**

**18 Luigi Hund POV: **I got very good with traps while the training centers were open. I also got pretty good with a sword, but that wasn't what I was truly proud of. The traps could murder tributes and all of the trainers were very impressed before they got shut down. I have blond hair and hazel eyes.

**14 Cordelia Otter POV: **Once my sister Dulcie died I knew I had to train just in case. My whole family that was eligible for the Reaping and those coming up on it trained and I got very good with a knife. I cut down the trainers a lot and fought my siblings with wooden weapons after the centers were shut down. I have blond hair and brown eyes. I am athletic.

**18 Luigi Hund POV: **I am at the Reaping and suddenly it starts. The square fills with my name and I walk to the stage. The girl I am engaged to sobs and I bite my lip as I look at her for one of the last times.

**14 Cordelia Otter POV: **I am reaped and I see my family breaking down around the square. They are scattered and already know what it is like to see a daughter die on TV. I just hope that won't happen again.

**Chapter 9: District 9 Reaping**

**16 Robby Geffken** **POV: **I run around my neighborhood wishing good luck to all the people that are in the bowl. I glance at my watch and realize the time so I run to the Reaping yelling good luck to a group of 12s. They say it back and I slide into thee square. I have blond hair and green eyes. I am skinny.

**16 Ofelia Greenwald POV: **I knock down another of the kids in my neighborhood with a big knife. He rolls to the ground and a wooden tomahawk comes flying at me, but I grab it and throw it at a girl shielding her face. She falls down and it is down to me and another kid my age. He throws his trident, but I sidestep and it crashes on the ground. He pulls out his sword and knocks me down. His friends carry him to the Reaping and I follow. I have black hair and grey eyes. I am athletic.

**16 Robby Geffken POV: **I push my way to my group and tap my foot. The mayor reads the treaty of treason and I almost fall asleep, but quickly jolt back up at the sound of my name. I walk to the stage and hope that an older tribute is chosen.

**16 Ofelia Greenwald POV: **This really annoying but good-hearted kid is reaped and I wait for the girls. The escort skips over to our ball and snags a piece of paper and reads my name. At least I have a chance.

**Chapter 10: District 10 Reaping**

**17 Samuel Nibbs POV: **I am running with my friends through the town when I see Andre's little sister. I laugh at her and she throws a rock at me and punches my friend. I walk off and punch her brother who is my age and he punches back. District 10 had a lot of fighting and this one guy taught us all to fight with no weapons. This caused school to get a lot uglier. I have black hair and brown eyes. I am average in weight and height.

**13 Hunt Losset POV: **I see a jerk from my oldest brother's grade. His friends and he laugh at us and I pick up a rock and chuck it at him. I punch a kid near me and he punches my brother. My brother punches him in the face and his friends walk off. I have brown hair and grey eyes. I am tall and skinny and my brother Andre died in the Games two years ago.

**17 Samuel Nibbs POV: **All of the kids in 10 stand silently as the mayor's voice explodes into the square. We all grit our teeth and the escort walks silently to the boy's bowl. I swallow air and hear my name echo slowly throughout the square. I get woozy, but make my way to the stage as the 'lucky' tribute.

**13 Hunt Losset POV: **The jerk is reaped and I smile satisfied to myself. He looks terrified, but he will put up a good fight since he trained with the weaponless guy. The escort reads my name and my family breaks down behind me as I move to the stage in shock. At least I get to kill the jerk.

**Chapter 11: District 11 Reaping**

**16 Harold Calligaro POV: **I pick another apple down from a tree when I hear the bell so people can get downtime before the Reaping. My friends and I run to an abandoned storage place and I pick up my wooden club and knock down a rat before attacking my friends and winning obviously. We see the time and run to the Reaping. I have blond hair and brown eyes. I am skinny.

**18 Omega Salvetti POV: **My friend and I run to a little thing we have behind my house. We have been tunneling to build a cool fort and we have several rooms. I swing my pick into the stone wall to continue to build a closet. I have blond hair and hazel eyes. I am tall and skinny.

**16 Harold Calligaro POV: **My friends and I are all hoping that one of us is not chosen. The mayor finishes the Treaty of Treason sadly and slumps down to the bottom of the stage. His daughter died in the bloodbath last year. The escort reads my name and my friends push me towards the stage. We all made a pact not to volunteer for each other so I know no help is coming. I wait for my partner to be chosen as I ponder my chances.

**18 Omega Salvetti POV: **A skinny kid is chosen, but I remember him training in the centers. The escort dances over to the girls' ball and does a sickening twirl. She grabs a slip and reads my name so I march up to the stage. I hope I win.

**Chapter 12: District 12 Reaping**

**17 Lonny Arseneault POV:** My friends and I run through the town and laugh. None of us trained and I think only a couple of kids in the district did. I hope one of them gets reaped so we might have a victor. I have been having a hard life, but I think if one of us won I might get better. I have brown hair and grey eyes. I am tall and skinny.

**18 Kena Briano POV: **I swing around with a knife and the cardboard target collapses. Not many people in 12 trained, but it was free and this Hawthorne kid did a great job teaching me. His brother was friends with Katniss, but he got executed with the victors. I live in the orphanage and it sucks so I spend all my days in the forest hunting with my knife. I have blond hair and blue eyes. I am strong.

**17 Lonny Arseneault POV: **We are all at the Reaping and the district is silent except for the annoying escort. I hear my name and walk to the stage. I start to panic and consider running for the fence when the girl is called out.

**18 Kena Briano POV: **I am walking to the stage because I took a couple of extra tessera for the other kids at the center. I shake hands with the weak kid and we are sent off to the Capitol.

**Chapter 13: Chariot Rides**

**Random Capitol Citizen POV: **I cannot believe I got tickets to the chariot rides. I give them to the person collecting them and dash over to my seat. I see 1 come out in jewel covered clothes. The boy is in a tuxedo and the girl is in a gown. 2 are lumpy rocks and the tributes look ashamed as people laugh at them. 3 are big lightning bolts and the laughter is turned to them. 4 has the same idea of clothing as 1, but they have waves that go up and down on their clothes. 5 has a pathetic lightning bolt for power and I see the stylists fighting each other in the corner of my eye. 6 is dressed limousine outfits and they wave to the crowd. 7 is covered in bark tuxedoes and dresses. 8 has quilt tuxedoes and dresses. 9 has wheat dresses that grow into bread and fire into the crowd. I catch a loaf and look at 10. They have leather tuxedoes and dresses. 11 is dressed up as big tomatoes. 12 are in baggy coal miner outfits and I laugh as I head home.

**Mentors**

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Dee and Willodean are arguing a ton, but still both want to be in the careers. I swear one of them is going to kill the other.

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **Odell wants to be allies with Nelle from 5 and Kena from 12. He met Nelle at the chariots and Nelle knew Kena. Shondra is insistent that she be a loner.

**Chapter 14: Training and Alliances**

**Cassandra Head Trainer POV: **I release the tributes and the boy from 1 grabs a doublesword and decapitates several robots. His district partner uses knives to murder robots and they are just a big sparking mess in a couple of seconds. The boy from 2 shoots a crossbow at his dummies while his partner shoots a slingshot. They have pinpoint aim and one of them could win even though they are small. The boy from 3 uses a knife, but fails. The girl from his district nails the target with a javelin repeatedly. The boy from 4 shreds robots with an axe and his partner swings around a spiked chain into her robots. The boy from 5 uses a javelin, but does not do too well with it. The girl uses a spear to destroy robots. The boy from 6 makes a trap, but it falls apart when he tests it. The girl from his district fails with a bow and I can just help but laughing. The boy from 7 skillfully murders dummies with a sword and is hanging out with the pair from 2. His partner is with the tributes from 1 and uses a pick to destroy robots. The boy from 8 makes intricate traps that leave the robots dangling in the fake forest. The girl from his district slaughters her robots with a knife that is huge. The boy from 9 gets a fire going pretty fast and spends time at the knots station. The girl from 9 also uses a huge knife and murders her robots. The pair from 10 fight with martial arts against the robots and I swear I saw the little girl break a robots arm. The boy from 11 smashes in robots' heads with a club and his partner punctures the poor robots with a pick. The boy from 12 shakily holds a sword and his district partner stabs several robots.

Alliances

The tributes from 1 and 2 hated each other so they each formed their own pack with the abundance of strong tributes.

**District 1 Careers: **Quintin Schanno D1, Lorri Grandjean D1, Willodean Lanphier D4, Kamala Ehorn D7, Ofelia Greenwald D9, Samuel Nibbs D10, Omega Salvetti D11

**District 2 Careers: **Chadwick Begg D2, Loria Lusk D2, Dee Ellsworth D4, Napoleon Staadt D7, Harold Calligaro D11

**Diehards (Because they are going to die hard!): **Ethan Waegner D3, Annie Czyz D3, Eddie Market D5, Luigi Hund D8

**Strong Fighters: **Nelle Minden D5, Odell Zachar D6, Kena Briano D12

**Loners: **Shondra Welfel D6, Cordelia Otter D8, Robby Geffken D9, Hunt Losset D10, Lonny Arseneault D12

**Chapter 15: Private Training Sessions**

**Head Gamemaker Condant Prenservatatis POV: **I watch the young boy from 1 walk in and he grabs a doublesword. He motions for robots to come in and jumps at them swinging at them and stabbing those that survive the cuts. He lops off the last robot's head and takes a bow before he walks off. The girl from 1 grabs two long knives and waits for the robots to come in. She runs at a small one and puts it in a headlock before stabbing it in the head. She stabbed one in the face and knocked aside a sword coming at her. She bows and scampers out. The boy from 2 comes in and grabs a crossbow. He trains it on the dummies that are entering the room and suddenly they all fall dead in rapid succession with bolts sticking out of their chests. He bows and exits the room cockily. The girl from 2 grabs a slingshot and mirrors the boy from her district and all of the gamemakers are amazed by the skill. The boy from 3 grabs a knife and fights one robot before the robot punches him and he exits. The girl from his district enters and grabs a handful of javelins. She waits for the robots to come in and as they enter she spins around throwing the javelins into them. They are all dead and she runs out. The boy from 4 grabs an axe and signals that he wants robots. They barrel in and he swings his axe into one sending it reeling back. He cracks another's skull and it falls to the ground pathetically. He bows and walks out confidently. The girl from 4 walks in and grabs a spiked chain swinging it around slowly. She calls for robots and entangles them. One swings a sword at her and she wraps her chain around the sword and sends it skittering across the floor. She finishes the last robot off and takes her bow. The boy from 5 walks in and grabs a sword and when the dummies come in he disarms one, but the others overwhelm him. The girl from 5 grabs a spear and waits for robots. They come charging at her and she stabs them over and over until her time is up when we make her go. The boy from 6 grabs a sword and kills one robot before being overwhelmed. The girl does so too. The boy from 7 grabs a big sword and motions for robots to come in. He swings it into a robot and it falls down clutching his stomach. He jumps and swings the sword cutting the robot in half and the top slides to the ground while the bottom falls over. He disposes the rest of the robots and takes a bow before walking off, slowly. The girl from 7 grabs a pick and smashes a robot that is charging her into a wall. She stabbed it where its heart would be and destroyed the rest of the robots charging her. She walked out and I called in the boy from 8. The boy from 8 got to work and created and created an intricate trap. A robot ran in and when it triggered the trap, a spear shoved up from the ground into the robot. The girl from 8 grabbed a knife and slit a dummies throat from behind. She put another in a headlock and used it as shield until all the others were dead and she stabbed it in the head before letting it slide to the ground. She walked out and the boy from 9 came in. He grabbed a piece of flint and got a fire going in seconds. He walked out and the girl from 9 took his place. The girl from 9 grabbed a knife and cut up the robots before tossing it over shoulder into the last robot and exiting. The boy from 10 enters and slides on spiked gloves. He gets into a ready position and when the robots came flooding in, he punched them until they were covered with little puncture holes. The girl did so too, but she was beaten on the second robot. The boy from 11 grabbed a club and smashed in the robots that came at him. He laughed as he exited and the girl from 11 grabbed a pick and murdered her robots pretty fast. The boy from 12 tried to start a fire, but failed so he made a little trap. The girl from 12 slaughtered her robots with a dummy and I kick back as the incredibly high scores hit the screen.

Training Scores

D1 Quintin Schanno-9

D1 Lorri Grandjean-8

D2 Chadwick Begg-12

D2 Loria Lusk-12

D3 Ethan Waegner-6

D3 Annie Czyz-10

D4 Dee Ellsworth-12

D4 Willodean Lanphier-11

D5 Eddie Market-2

D5 Nelle Minden-10

D6 Odell Zachar-3

D6 Shondra Welfel-3

D7 Napoleon Staadt-12

D7 Kamala Ehorn-10

D8 Luigi Hund-10

D8 Cordelia Otter-12

D9 Robby Geffken-3

D9 Ofelia Greenwald-11

D10 Samuel Nibbs-10

D10 Hunt Losset-3

D11 Harold Calligaro-11

D11 Omega Salvetti-11

D12 Lonny Arseneault-6

D12 Kena Briano-12

**Chapter 16: Interviews**

**Interviewer Maneam Musaequam POV: **I walk onto the stage waving and the first tribute comes up:

"Quintin, what is your strategy to win?"

"I have to outsmart the other tributes if I want to get another interview."

"What is an advantage that other tributes might not have?"

"I will always keep my eyes on the prize and never stop playing until the last cannon fires."

"What is the best thing about being in the Games?"

"The best thing is having your face recognized around Panem."

_**BEEP**_

"Lorri, do you have any alliances?"

"No."(This is a lie)

"What will you do to other tributes?"

"I will outsmart them and then kill them slowly."

"What is the worst part of the Games?"

"Having your face known around Panem."

_**BEEP**_

"Chadwick, how do you feel about the previous Hunger Games where Jonathan, from you district, could have won, but Ramis killed him."

"I didn't care."

"Do you have anything to say about your fellow tributes."

"I love Loria."(This is an act)

I am so stunned and Chadwick gracefully walks back to his chair.

_**BEEP**_

"Loria, how do you feel about what Chadwick said?"

"I feel the same way."(Also an act)

"What are you most scared about tomorrow?"

"I am scared of the stronger tributes killing the younger ones."

"Are you in an alliance?"

"Yes, and I will keep Chadwick in line."

_**BEEP**_

"Ethan, what are you most scared about?"

"Not ever seeing my family again would be terrible."

"Are scared about dying?"

"No."

"Will you get through the Games?"

"I will keep fighting for my family."

_**BEEP**_

"Annie, what are you most scared about for tomorrow?"

"Going insane from seeing tributes dying."

"What else are you scared of?"

"Having to follow orders from the leader of my alliance, Luigi."

"Do you think you can win?"

"No, there are too many other strong tributes."

_**BEEP**_

"Dee, how do you feel about alliances?"

"They are pretty stupid."

"What is the worst part about the Games?"

"The anticipation of not knowing if you could be dead tomorrow."

"What is your strategy?"

"I am going to play the Games."

_**BEEP**_

"Willodean, if I am correct, Raguel was your friend and died in the bloodbath last year."

"That is true, but she was not ready and I am."

"Are you going to stick to your alliance?"

"I might leave it early, but if I do I will not backstab anyone in the process."

"Do you think you can win?"

"I volunteered so I can win and I will!"

_**BEEP**_

"Eddie, what is your strategy for the bloodbath tomorrow?"

"I am going to get out of there as fast as possible."

"What is your greatest fear?"

"My allies sacrificing me."

"How is your life back in 5?"

"I am rich, but my parents recently divorced and it has been hard on me."

_**BEEP**_

"Nelle, what is the worst part of the Games?"

"Having to be on live TV where you are judged for your every move."

"How do you feel about being reaped?"

"I feel really unlucky."

"What advantage do you have?"

"I could get along fine without my allies."

_**BEEP**_

"Odell, how is your life in the Capitol so far?"

"It has been pretty good."

"What is your worst fear about the Games?"

"Never seeing the family that adopted me again would suck."

"What do you think it will be like in the arena?"

"I think there will be a lot of people looking over their shoulder wondering if they are being watched."

_**BEEP**_

"Shondra, do you have an alliance?"

"No, but if I did I would be the leader."

"What is your strategy for the bloodbath tomorrow?"

"I am going to get out of the fighting as fast as possible!"

"How do you expect to win the Games?"

"I need to outsmart the other tributes."

_**BEEP**_

"Napoleon, how are you doing?"

"I am doing great, and when I win I get to go home and meet my baby!"

"That is great! How are you going to win the Games?"

"I am going to overpower the other tributes."

"Any last words?"

"I want to see my baby so sponsor me!"

_**BEEP**_

"Kamala, what is your goal for the Games?"

"I want someone from my alliance or myself to win."

"What will you miss most if you die?"

"I will miss my friends a ton."

"Why do you want to get home?"

"I want to get home so I can get back to my boyfriend!"

_**BEEP**_

"Luigi, how is your life back home?"

"I am engaged and I hope that I can see my fiancé again."

"How will you do with your alliance?"

"I don't need them, but they need me so I am sticking with them until the end."

"What is scariest about the arena?"

"I would hate to become a monster."

_**BEEP**_

"Cordelia, how do you feel about Dulcie dying last year?"

"I was really sad, but then I was happy when Ramis killed Jonathan."

"Do you have an alliance?"

"No, but if I did I would kill anyone in it."

"Why do you have to win?"

"Because I got a 12 in training!"

_**BEEP**_

"Robby, why do you want people to sponsor you?"

"I want to live, that is why!"

"What is your family like?"

"I have a twin, but no other siblings."

"Can you be trusted?"

"No, I will backstab anyone that is foolish enough to join me!"

_**BEEP**_

"Ofelia, why should you be the one to live?"

"I am better than everyone else."

"How will you deal with backstabbings in your alliance?"

"I will ignore them."

"How will you deal with other tributes?"

"I will torture them slowly."

_**BEEP**_

"Samuel, you are pretty rich in 10, how is that so?"

"My family has a big herd of cattle and that works its magic."

"You got a 10, that is great, but with so many other good scores, how do you feel?"

"I feel pretty intimidated."

"Do you think you could win as a loner?"

"No, Maneam, I couldn't."

_**BEEP**_

"Hunt, how did you feel about Andre dying?"

"I felt really sad, but I will take it out by torturing the tributes that are my victims."

"How are you going to act tomorrow in the bloodbath?"

"I will get out of the fighting as fast as I can."

"Do you have and alliances?"

"No, but I might make one in the arena."

_**BEEP**_

"Harold, what are you going to do in the bloodbath tomorrow?"

"I will fight in the fray until only my alliance stands."

"How do you feel about your alliance?"

"I trust them completely not to kill me."

"How do you expect to win?"

"I will win by outsmarting the other tributes."

_**BEEP**_

"Omega, how is your family back in 11?"

"They hate me."

"How will you feel if Harold dies?"

"It will be just another tribute dead."

"How is your alliance doing?"

"It is kind of crazy, but I will hold us together."

_**BEEP**_

"Lonny, are you in an alliance?"

"No I am not, because anything I get from the bloodbath I want to keep."

"Do you think you can win?"

"Everyone has a chance."

"Why will you fight until the end?"

"I will keep on fighting because if I don't I will never know if I could have won."

_**BEEP**_

"Kena, how is your family at home?"

"I am an orphan."

"Do you think you could get along without an alliance?"

"I don't think so."

"Why do you have to win?"

"I need to win so the orphans can live good lives."

_**BEEP**_

**Chapter 17: Day 1: Bloodbath**

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **My plate rises and I am in a clearing with the rest of the tributes. A forest is all around the cornucopia and I look up at the sky. Hanging suspended are hundreds of eggs the sizes of a baseball to the size of a really fat guy. The gong fires and I dash towards the cornucopia and grab an axe. I look for a victim and see Shondra. I swing my axe into her stomach and she falls to the ground while I search for my next target.

**D6 17 Shondra Welfel POV: **I am running at the cornucopia when I see Dee swinging an axe at me. I try to shield it, but I already know it is too late.

Good-bye Shondra Welfel!

**D1 12 Quintin Schanno POV: **I have a doublesword in my hands and I look for targets. I see Nelle running past me and stab the sword into her back. She falls to the ground and I continue fighting.

**D5 16 Nelle Minden POV: **I am sprinting for a spear when I feel a blade enter my back. I rasp out good-byes to my family before I hit the ground.

Good-bye Nelle Minden!

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **I grab a slingshot and a pack of bullets for it. I sprint to the edge of the forest to wait out the fight.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **Loria us running like a baby when I see Robby trying to grab a knife. While he is bended over, I smash my axe into his back and he coughs up blood as he hits the ground.

**D9 16 Robby Geffken POV: **I almost have a knife and I am going to make a run for it soon when I feel immense pain in my back. I feel warm blood being sputtered from my mouth as I hit the horn.

Good-bye Robby Geffken!

**D4 17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **I grab a spiked chain and lash it out at Hunt as she sprints towards the horn, but it only rips off part of her sleeve. I jump back in the fray and hope to survive.

**D10 13 Hunt Losset POV: **I grab a pair of spiked gloves and quickly slide them on. Samuel grabs me and is about to throw me when I punch him with the gloves. Blood leaks from his face and I repeatedly punch him until he collapses in a pool of blood.

**D10 17 Samuel Nibbs POV: **I grab the little brat of my district partner and I am about to throw her against the horn when she punches my face. I go unconscious for the last time.

Good-bye Samuel Nibbs!

**D5 18 Eddie Market POV: **I am completely unnoticed and I slip away with a sword and wait for my alliance.

**D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald POV: **I pick up a large knife and see Ethan. He sees me and readies his spear. I charge him and grab his spear sending it flying to the side. I stab him in his chest and he slides to the ground as I rip my knife out.

**D3 16 Ethan Waegner POV: **I am squaring off against Ofelia when she grabs my spear and slings it to the side. I am panicked and she stabs me and pushes me to the ground.

Good-bye Ethan Waegner!

**D7 15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **I grab a pick and jump into the battle hoping I make it through the fighting.

**D1 18 Lorri Grandjean POV: **I grab two knives and see the scrawny girl from 10 running away. I jump on her back and she hits the ground and I stab her in the back and carve a 1 representing my district into her back.

**D10 13 Hunt Losset POV: **I am running with my gloves when I feel a huge weight on my back. My face hits the ground and pain erupts in my back before my world goes black.

Good-bye Hunt Losset!

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **I grab a knife and a big axe for one of my allies before I run off into the forest and meet up with Eddie. We look back and see Ethan and Nelle dead and wait for Annie.

**D12 18 Kena Briano POV: **I see my ally Odell and decide to take him out so I don't have to deal with his whining. I slit his throat and drop him on the ground as I run off with my knife. I see a big hammer with spikes on it on the ground so I toss down my knife and grab that.

**D6 13 Odell Zachar POV: **I am trying to get a weapon when suddenly the world slows down and I hit the ground.

Good-bye Odell Zachar!

**D8 14 Cordelia Otter POV: **I grab a knife and run off from the horn into the forest.

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **I load another shot into my crossbow and I am determined to hit something this time. I see the girl from 3 getting ready to throw a javelin at Loria and I shoot my bolt right into her neck. Blood squirts out and the cannon fires as I check on Loria.

**D3 15 Annie Czyz POV: **I am about to skewer the pathetic girl from 2 when my neck is wrenched by an odd force. I fall backwards and the world around me shatters.

Good-bye Annie Czyz!

**D11 18 Omega Salvetti POV: **I grab a pick and get ready to fight the other careers for the horn.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I see the girl from 9 running off and trip her before bringing my axe down into her back.

**D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald POV: **I am getting out of the bloodbath when I hit the ground. I feel a sharp pain in my back and my world goes black.

Good-bye Ofelia Greenwald!

**D12 17 Lonny Arseneault POV: **I grab a spiked chain and run off thinking that I might have a chance.

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **Harold is charging me and I shoot my crossbow at my former ally. He hits the ground and I yell to retreat to the group and we run off.

**D11 16 Harold Calligaro POV: **I am going to kill Chadwick because he is too dangerous. I hear the snap of his crossbow and hit the ground, bleeding.

Good-bye Harold Calligaro!

The Victors

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Both of my tributes are through the Bloodbath and uninjured. Dee made three kills and me and the district 2 mentor are eating a big box of donuts as we laugh.

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **Both of my tributes are dead! That girl from 12 backstabbed Odell and he trusted her.

Deaths

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

**Chapter 18: Day 2: The Pricy Gift**

**Loners**

**D12 17 Lonny Arseneault POV: **I have been walking through the forest and I saw a weird dragon like thing and hit it with my spiked chain. I have been eating it and they are getting more and more frequent, so I hope they are not dangerous.

**D12 18 Kena Briano POV: **I have been walking with my huge spiked hammer trailing behind me leaving a giant trail, but I don't care. I climb a tree and look around the arena. I see dragons flying around and remember the eggs in the cornucopia. I shrug it off and go to start a fire.

**D8 14 Cordelia Otter POV: **I am walking around when I see an intricate trap that could only have been made by my district partner, Luigi. I halt and see footprints leading off. I jog after them, being quiet and then I see Luigi and Eddie. They are chatting and I tiptoe up and since I cannot kill my district partner, I stab Eddie's back and grab his sword at the same time. His cannon fires and Luigi whirls around with sword and takes a swing at me, but I am gone before he can get me.

**Diehards**

**D5 18 Eddie Market POV: **Luigi and I are laughing about one of Luigi's traps he made back in 8 that would pants someone when they triggered it. Suddenly, pain explodes in my back and I feel my sword being taken off my waist as I slide to the ground.

Good-bye Eddie Market!

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **Eddie is dead and Cordelia was the one to kill him. I climb a tree and go to sleep hoping that maybe I won't have to wake up.

**District 1 Careers**

**D4 17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **I am hunting with Omega and Kamala when the through the trees a glance of silver is reflected to us. It comes down towards me and I unwrap the packaging. I pull out a silver trident and throw it into a tree. I run over and pull it out and we start to head back to camp.

**D7 15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **Willodean is scary with her trident and I really hope that those prongs don't end up in me. We have all kinds of stuff from the cornucopia and we have a nice camp going with a lot of happiness considering that the other group of careers is out in the forest hunting for food about now.

**D11 18 Omega Salvetti POV: **We have been seeing dragons hatch from the eggs occasionally, but whenever they do, Quintin smashes it with his club and we roast it. We don't know if we are going to go hunting again for a while and we have started to build a little fortress near the cornucopia.

**D1 12 Quintin Schanno POV: **We have been building a great area and we have only one entrance to the clearing with the cornucopia and it is always guarded by someone. The wall is pretty flimsy, but I figure nobody will knock it down since we are continuing to bulk it up.

**D1 18 Lorri Grandjean POV: **I am guarding the wall and suddenly I see Dee from 4's brown eyes staring at me. I am freaked out, but then he runs away and I figure that that was nothing and the day will go just fine.

**District 2 Careers**

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I see a huge wall made out of wood from the forest and brambles and I smirk as I see Lorri guarding it. All I have to do is burn it down and we will have a couple less weaklings to get rid of.

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I am leaning on my sword when I see Dee come back to me. He says the scouting is complete and that we should head back to camp. I follow him and we walk through the forest back to the lovebirds from 2.

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **I have been shooting my crossbow into trees and I see Dee emerging, but I had just fired a shot and he jumps when the bolt hits the tree next to him. I laugh and go to rebuild the dwindling fire.

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **I have my slingshot and get a rabbit. I run back into the clearing and start to roast it as we discuss going to hunt for tributes.

Deaths

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

**Chapter 19: Day 3: The Unforgiving Trap**

**District 2 Careers**

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **Dee has been working on a plan to set the careers from 1 into flames. He is going to set their big wall around the cornucopia on fire. Meanwhile I have been sniping up in a tree with my crossbow, but I have not seen anything.

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **I have been with Dee trying to scout and get more information on the camp at the cornucopia. Dee has been making a bolt with oil on a rag tied to it to fire into the wall to set it on fire.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I have been scouting with Loria, but she just keeps a lookout while I measure things. Soon, we will have enough data to burn down the camp.

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I have been hunting while the younger ones make the wonderful plan. I see a fire and start to run at it and I burst in. I see the Kamala from my district setting a trap and jump at her, but she runs off and I decide not to chase her.

**District 1 Careers**

**D7 15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **I see Napoleon and he has a huge sword so I scramble out off the place and keep my pick readied as I grow closer to camp. I see the boy from 4 and a slingshot bolt flies at me from the girl from 2, but I just run on to the camp.

**D4 17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **I have seen a lot of Dee around camp and I would kill him if he wasn't my district partner. I start to head out and I see the girl from 2 so I get into a fighting stance, but she runs off and my trident follows her. She jumps to the side and I go to retrieve my trident before going back to camp.

**D1 12 Quintin Schanno POV: **I have been training for a long time and I decide to go hunting. I see a dragon and I stab it with my sword and head back to camp to roast it up.

**D11 18 Omega Salvetti POV: **I have been guarding a little, but it is really boring so I made a stew with a dragon and I hope everyone is hungry.

**D1 18 Lorri Grandjean POV: **I have been learning to swim a little from Willodean in the pond next to our camp. Hopefully I can get home and buy a pool.

**Loners**

**D12 17 Lonny Arseneault POV: **I see the girl from 8 and run at her. She draws s sword and I ask to be allies so we can take down the careers and she just nods as she lowers her sword.

**D8 14 Cordelia Otter POV: **I made an ally and he feels really bad for me, being entered right after my sister died in the last games. I was going to kill him, but he is too nice and I hope I don't have to kill him.

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **I see silver in the sky and I grab it and pull out a long piece of rope from the parachute. I was starting to run out and now I can set more traps hen suddenly I hear a scream. I run through the forest to check on my traps and after checking a couple I found the girl from 12 stuck in a tree squirming with a spiked hammer lying on the ground under her. I pull a heavy axe from my bag and swing it into her stomach.

**D12 18 Kena Briano POV: **I am walking when I am jerked into the air by a thick rope and I drop my weapon. I shriek and before long Luigi is there and he kills me in the blink of an eye.

Good-bye Kena Briano!

**The Mentors**

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **I have been living great in the Capitol and have been drowning out my pain for my tributes dying by eating all kinds of rich food and then running in the abandoned training center and doing the ghostly stations. It serves Kena right to die after she betrayed Odell.

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **My tributes are doing well and the numbers are dwindling. This is a great year!

Deaths

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

**Chapter 20: Day 4: A Dragon Barbecue**

**District 2 Careers**

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I am pacing around our tent when I see a glint of silver in the sky and wait for it to land. It falls into my hand and I unwrap the silver parachute, revealing a quiver of crossbow bolts with rags on them dipped in oil. I see a little bundle of matches. I smile as I go to tell Chadwick.

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **I have some interesting bolts and I decide to test one out and I take aim at a tree and set fire to the bolt. I release the bolt and it hits the tree. The tree catches on fire and Napoleon rushes to put out the flame and looks at me annoyed as he picks up his huge sword.

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **Chadwick is so reckless and is pretty cocky. I will feel happy when I see his death sitting in the big comfortable chair in the Capitol.

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **I am the hunter and I have gotten a couple squirrels so I cook them up and decide to head back to camp.

**The Strong and The Weak**

**D12 17 Lonny Arseneault POV: **I have been hunting with Cordelia and we have not found any tributes. Fortunately, Cordelia is a great ally and I will have a really hard time killing her.

**D8 14 Cordelia Otter POV: **Lonny is great, but I hope we find some tributes. Suddenly, a large dragon barrels down at us and I stick my sword up impaling it. I toss it on the ground and get to work removing some meat with my knife.

**Loner**

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **I am walking and eating a piece of bread as I think about Cordelia. If she wasn't my district partner I would kill her, but I guess she just did what I did to the girl from 12.

**District 1 Careers**

**D7 15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **I am walking around the horn when I see silver in the sky. I grab it and pull out a full, skintight body armor. I pull it on and smirk as I head off to tell the others.

**D1 18 Lorri Grandjean POV: **I am tired of Willodean throwing her trident around and want to kill her because she is so annoying. I am guarding the camp when some of the hatched dragons come flying at us and I stab a couple. Kamala cuts some up with her pick.

**D4 17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **I throw my trident into a big dragon and it falls down dead. I see more coming at me and swing my spiked chain around knocking them to the ground.

**D11 18 Omega Salvetti POV: **I swing my pick and send dragons flying around with holes in their wings. Suddenly, the attack ceases and I start to get the BBQ ready.

**D1 12 Quintin Schanno POV: **I am cooking up a dragon when I realize how much a jerk Lorri is. I should kill her soon.

**Mentors**

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **My tributes have a ton of sponsors and I am sending them stuff all the time. This is great!

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **I was watching a clip of my Games and suddenly I see my younger self put Graig out of his misery and fall asleep in my tears.

Deaths

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

**Chapter 21: Day 5: Betrayal and Blame**

**District 1 Careers**

**D11 18 Omega Salvetti POV: **I am walking around when a little package lands at my feet. I untangle it and pull out a small knife and slip it into my belt. Earlier, Quintin and Lorri went hunting, but they have not came back yet.

**D1 12 Quintin Schanno POV: **I am thinking about killing Lorri when suddenly the girl from 8 is in our sight and Lorri steps forward. I step behind Lorri and stab her through her back and she slides to the ground off of my glistening sword. The girl from 8 looks shocked and I charge her and she swings at me with her sword. I twist it with my doublesword and send it flying into a tree. She unbuckles a knife and swings it at me, but I punch her and then cut off her head and it rolls to the ground as I grab her sword.

**D1 18 Lorri Grandjean POV: **I am charging the girl from 8 when suddenly I see Quintin's sword sticking out of my chest and I feel betrayal as I hit the ground and blood oozes out and I hear a muffled cannon.

Good-bye Lorri Grandjean!

**The Strong and The Weak**

**D8 14 Cordelia Otter POV: **I see the pair from 1 and the boy instantly stabs his partner and I charge him. He knocks the sword out of my hand and I pull out my knife and swing it at him. He dodges it and punches my stomach and as I bend over and he lops off my head.

Good-bye Cordelia Otter!

**D12 17 Lonny Arseneault POV: **I hear two cannons and run to where Cordelia was getting water. I see her head on the ground and the girl from 1 with a puncture wound. Cordelia's knife is in her pale hand and Lorri's are in hers. Well, looks like I need a new ally.

**Loner**

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **I set up another trap and realize that the arena is probably buzzing with my traps. Time to go check them.

**District 1 Careers**

**D4 17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **Quintin came back with an extra sword and told us that the girl from 8 killed Lorri and then he avenged her and killed the girl. I smile knowing two more are dead.

**D7 15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **I have been killing dragons and one flies at me and I stab it and cook it up for the night.

**District 2 Careers**

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **Napoleon has really been getting on us for being stupid and I am getting mad at him. We heard the two cannons earlier and figured that after a fight we wouldn't need to start a fire and we are waiting until tomorrow in the morning.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I have to wait another day and grumble as I chop down a tree.

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **I shot another rabbit and cooked it up for Napoleon who seems to be kind of like a super career that is way too deadly.

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I have been eating rabbit and chaperoning the little fourteen year olds. I really want to be home right now.

**The Mentors**

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **I hate that Quintin kid and I hope he dies in the fire tomorrow!

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Dee and Willodean are holding out, but I hope neither of them die in the fire tomorrow.

Deaths

D1 18 Lorri Grandjean-Backstabbe by Quintin

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D8 14 Cordelia Otter-Beheaded by Quintin

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

**Chapter 22: Day 6: Just The Smell of Burning Corpses**

**District 2 Careers**

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **We sneak through the forest and I see the camp in the distance. I load a shot into my crossbow and scamper up a tree. I pull the trigger and the bolt flies down and hits a bush, but does not catch. I load another shot and set it flaming and I see it arch into a bush. It catches and I pump my fist in the air as I slide down.

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **The flames are starting to spread and I fire in rocks with my slingshot and save my steel ammo for later in the fight.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I watch as the fire burns. I start to head back with Loria and Chadwick while Napoleon finishes things.

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **The flames are spreading and I see Omega and Kamala run off into the forest. I run over to the exit and Quintin pops out and I stab his chest sending him to the ground. A cannon fires and I miss Willodean running by me. I start to walk back to camp when a container of burn ointment falls down and only then do I realize I have many burns.

**District 1 Careers**

**D1 12 Quintin Schanno POV: **The fire is everywhere and I don't know where anyone is. I run out of the camp right into Napoleon. He does not hesitate to stab me and my world goes black.

Good-bye Quintin Schanno!

**D4 17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **I was sleeping when the fire hit and I got out late with only my trident and not my chain. I find Kamala and Omega later and tell them that Quintin is dead and we all look down as we move on.

**D11 18 Omega Salvetti POV: **We lost all our supplies and now we have to hunt tributes down. We will come back and fight though until the end.

**D7 15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **We set up a camp and Willodean got a fish in the river while Omega got some berries. I fall asleep and think about how much I want to sleep in my own bed.

**Loners**

**D12 17 Lonny Arseneault POV: **I am walking when I get ripped from the ground and realize I am stuck in a trap. I swing my body up and cut the rope. I fall to the ground with a thud and stand up rubbing my head. I have been really sad since Cordelia died, but maybe it was for the best because now I don't have to kill her.

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **I heard the cannon and realize how close the Games are to winding up. Hopefully, I can get home and marry my fiancé.

**Mentors**

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **Quintin deserved to die, but I thought there would be more deaths in the fire.

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Quintin was kind of a threat, but not too big. One more tribute dead though is what he is.

Deaths

D1 18 Lorri Grandjean-Backstabbe by Quintin

D1 12 Quintin Schanno-Stabbed by Napoleon

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D8 14 Cordelia Otter-Beheaded by Quintin

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

**Chapter 23: Day 7: The Announcement**

**Loners**

**D12 17 Lonny Arseneault POV: **I am walking through the forest looking at the occasional dragon flying overhead, when I see silver in the sky. I pull the silver packaging off the gift and a bronze handled sword is in my hands. I swing it around and decide that the odds may be in my favor.

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **I tie another trap and check my rope supply. I am out and start to head out to refill my water bottle with water from the stream I found several days ago.

**District 1 Careers**

**D11 18 Omega Salvetti POV: **I am waiting with my allies when a loaf of bread floats down to me. I pick it up and smell the salty bread from my district. We exchange it and head off to explore what we have not yet found in the arena.

**D4 17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **I hear Claudius's voice smash into the arena. "There will be a feast tomorrow with a package that each of you either need or want. It will be at noon, and be there."

**D7 15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **We come into the cornucopia clearing and we head for the horn. It is black from the fire and most of the supplies are gone. We set up camp and hope for the best at the feast tomorrow.

**District 2 Careers**

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **A feast will be interesting. Hopefully, that boy from 12 dies. He got a two in training so he won't last long. I am considering running from my alliance and decide to leave after the feast, with my package.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I don't trust anyone and I am going to flee into the forest after the feast. Hopefully, the two lovers from 2 will die and I can stop cutting down trees while they snipe Thumper and Bambi.

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **I shoot my crossbow and a bolt hits home in Bambi's neck. The buck collapses and I see a bunny hopping when a rock is impaled in its head. I see Loria jump down and kiss her as we start to cut up Bambi and Thumper.

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **We fried up the game and are getting ready for the fight tomorrow. Chadwick and I are fleeing tomorrow, but I still hope Dee has a chance of winning if we don't because he is so nice.

**Mentors**

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **I am watching the first ever New Hunger Games and I see Benito throw his spear into Yong and then his arrow finishes off my cousin. I swallow quickly and go to talk to Francesca.

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I feel really bad for Ramis, but my thoughts are on Dee and Willodean at the feast tomorrow. I hear Dee is getting full body armor and Willodean is getting another trident.

Deaths

D1 18 Lorri Grandjean-Backstabbed by Quintin

D1 12 Quintin Schanno-Stabbed by Napoleon

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D8 14 Cordelia Otter-Beheaded by Quintin

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

**Chapter 24: Day 8: The Feast**

**Loners**

**D12 17 Lonny Arseneault POV: **I walk and I am at the edge of the clearing of cornucopia when the ground opens up and the table rises. I see a package with 12 on it and see a belt of knives. I see dragons surround the table and I walk into the clearing and surprisingly no projectiles fly at me. I sense the other tributes but continue to walk forward and I am about to grab my bag when a small dragon bites my arm. I punch it off and pull out my spiked chain and whip the dragons off as they fly at me. I see a big one and wrap the chain around its neck and pull, imbedding the spikes in it. Blood seeps out of the wounds and I pull out my sword swinging wildly at the dragons surrounding me. I feel fangs in my neck and fall over as teeth bite into me all over. Why did I ever come to the feast?

Good-bye Lonny Arseneault!

**Interviewer Maneam Musaequam POV: **I bow and call up Chadwick's family who feel so sorry that he had to go in with Loria. Loria's family is the same. Dee's brothers are all smiling for him and look pretty happy. Willodean's folks are pretty nice, but they are rubbing in how she is going to kill all the tributes brutally. Napoleon has his parents and an older girl begging for people to sponsor him and Kamala's family is really sad. Luigi's fiancé talks about how much she misses him and cries a lot. Omega's family stays silent and right as I dismiss them I see Omega's death displayed on the monitor.

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **The boy from 12 took down a good chunk of the dragons and I sprint to the table and punch Omega as I grab a huge coil of rope and Lonny's knives. She stumbles back and I run off as a second cannon fires.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I see Omega clutching her nose and run at her with my axe over my head. I swing it down into her and she screams, but the cannon fires and I grab her pack with a cooking pot and my body armor as I dash into the woods.

**D11 18 Omega Salvetti POV: **I try to grab my cooking pot, but Luigi punches me and runs off. I feel a sharp pain in my back and I scream as I hit the ground and a cloud of dust rises from the ashes of the fire.

Good-bye Omega Salvetti!

**D4 18 Willodean Lanphier POV: **I run forward right as Napoleon does and he grabs his pack with a slick vial of what I hope is not poison. He slides it in his pocket and I grab my trident as we run off without a word.

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I grab my poison and see the skull and crossbones on the front and run off into the forest. Once I am far enough away. I unscrew the cap and apply the poison to my sword. Ready or not, here I come!

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **Loria and I slide out of the horn and prance over to the horn. I grab my packet of crossbow bolts that seem to have barbed points and Loria grabs titanium packets of slingshot ammo.

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **We exit the clearing and I smile as we head to the lake we found earlier to wait out the Games.

**D7 15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **Everyone forgot me. I saw the whole fight from up in a tree and I slide down the tree and grab a belt of knives. The table is engulfed by the ground and I get ready to win this thing.

**Mentors**

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **Lonny was stupid to go first. Omega was one of my favorites so I feel bad for her.

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling: **Dee has his body armor on and Willodean is throwing tridents at dragons. Things could not be going better.

Deaths

D1 18 Lorri Grandjean-Backstabbed by Quintin

D1 12 Quintin Schanno-Stabbed by Napoleon

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D8 14 Cordelia Otter-Beheaded by Quintin

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 18 Omega Salvetti-Cut by Dee

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

D12 17 Lonny Arseneault-Shredded by dragons

**Chapter 25: Day 9: Shoo Birdy, Shoo**

**Loners**

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I sit around the cornucopia waiting for a tribute to attack me. I fried up some of the dead dragons Lonny killed and I am waiting for a tribute when a salty loaf of bread with seaweed on the top and a chicken salad falls next to me I devour it and wait for a tribute.

**D4 17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **I throw my tridents into trees repeatedly. A tribute will come to me, or the gamemakers will. Yellow birds are flying above and suddenly they start to dart at me. I throw one of my tridents and spear several of the birds on my other one. I punch and kick at the birds until they fly off leaving me with scratches and bruises.

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **My traps are set all around the arena and I climb a tree and lay myself in the branches sleeping and waiting for cannons.

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I suddenly feel the ground below me collapse and I am in a pit. I roll my eyes and pull myself up onto the soft dirt of the forest and brush myself off as I eat some nuts I found a while ago.

**District 2 Lovebirds**

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **I am firing my crossbow into a tree and I finally fall asleep and wait for Loria to wake me up later.

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **I am shooting my slingshot with rocks at trees when I see Kamala enter the lake and swim with her pick. I unbuckle my pouch and pull out a titanium pellet and let it fly at her. It hits her eye and I don't even hear the scream before a platform rises with her body on it so the Capitol can collect it with their hovercraft.

**Loner**

**D7 15 Kamala Ehorn POV: **I swim in the lake peacefully when I hear a whistle and my world goes black.

Good-bye Kamala Ehorn!

**Mentors**

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **My tributes are doing okay. Willodean didn't handle the mutt attack well, but she survived and Dee got a meal, so he is fine. Kamala's death was good, and I didn't expect her to get so far.

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **Another teenager murdered in the Hunger Games. I fall back on my bed and cry thinking about how much I miss my family and how I cannot wait to get back to them.

Deaths

D1 18 Lorri Grandjean-Backstabbed by Quintin

D1 12 Quintin Schanno-Stabbed by Napoleon

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D7 15 Kamala Ehorn-Shot by Loria's slingshot

D8 14 Cordelia Otter-Beheaded by Quintin

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 18 Omega Salvetti-Cut by Dee

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

D12 17 Lonny Arseneault-Shredded by dragons

**Chapter 26: Day 10: Worms Are Delicious**

**District 2 Lovebirds**

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **Loria killed the girl from 7 and I am starting to worry about a showdown between Loria and me. Wherever we go all the berries are edible and it is making me mad. I suddenly see the ground slightly open up and little purple chutes pop out. They have eyes all over their head and are baring their teeth. I shudder and shoot my crossbow at them and they burn with the fire bolts stuck in their bodies. I yell to Loria and she runs over and fires with hr slingshot until they all lay dead. We set them on a spit and wait for lunch.

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **I eat the rubbery wormish thing and hold Chadwick tightly. He would never kill me and I would never kill him, but one of us will probably be killed by the gamemakers and I hope the other will win.

**Loners**

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **I am sleeping and I overlook the arena. I see Napoleon and he sees me, but he obviously cannot climb the tree to get me and waves as he runs off.

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I see Luigi and do a friendly wave even though if I could climb the tree he would be a dead man and head off to see the river. I stoop over and fill my water bottle and head out after tributes because I will be the victor.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I wait in my spot at the cornucopia when a bowl of pea soup floats down and I drink it. I see Willodean creep into the clearing and she throws her trident at me, but it bounces off my armor. She doesn't notice and waits as I charge her and lunges at me with her other trident. The prongs break on my armor and she looks in horror as I bring the axe I hold down upon her head.

**D4 17 Willodean Lanphier POV: **I see Dee and throw my trident. I see it hit the glittery body armor and swallow as he charges me. I lunge with my trident, but it breaks up. He swings his axe into my head and the world goes black.

Good-bye Willodean Lanphier!

**Mentors**

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Dee killed Willodean and he better win now. I am getting a ton of sponsors and I hope that I can pull him through.

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **I watch Willodean being killed and hope that Luigi wins because I met him and he is very nice and really wants to get back to his fiancé.

Deaths

D1 18 Lorri Grandjean-Backstabbed by Quintin

D1 12 Quintin Schanno-Stabbed by Napoleon

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D4 17 Willodean Lanphier-Cut by Dee

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D7 15 Kamala Ehorn-Shot by Loria's slingshot

D8 14 Cordelia Otter-Beheaded by Quintin

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 18 Omega Salvetti-Cut by Dee

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

D12 17 Lonny Arseneault-Shredded by dragons

**Chapter 27: Day 11: Claw and Order**

**District 2 Lovebirds**

**D2 14 Loria Lusk POV: **I am walking through the forest around the lake when I see dragons start to perch around me. I pull out my slingshot and shoot them as they descend upon me. One snaps my slingshot in its mouth and I yell "CHADWICK," but right then, a dragon smashes its claw into my chest and Chadwick shoots a bolt through its neck and perches over me. He mutters that he loves me and holds my hand as I say it back and my cannon fires as everything goes black.

Good-bye Loria Lusk!

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **I hear Loria screaming my name and tear through the forest. I see Loria with a hole in her chest and a dragon with a bloody claw and I shoot a barbed bolt and it topples the dragon. I kneel next to Loria and whisper that I love her and this time I mean it and I know she does too.

**Loners**

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **I am so hungry and thirsty and I feel I am going to die when a tray with scrambled eggs and bottles of water lie. I thank no one in particular and dig in to get my strength up.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I am walking around whistling since I know I have this in the bag. I see a big fat dragon and cut off its head. I climb a tree and see Chadwick weeping and laugh to myself as I eat the raw creature.

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I am walking when some orchid flowers grow teeth and jump at me. I catch them with my bare hands and strangle them as I wait for the day I am crowned victor.

**Mentors**

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **There will be a boy victor this year. I feel so bad for Chadwick and the fight reminded me of Rue and Marvel. I hope that Luigi wins.

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I really want Dee to win. Luigi is a baby and Chadwick would be annoying to mentor around. Napoleon is okay and he would be my second choice.

Deaths

D1 18 Lorri Grandjean-Backstabbed by Quintin

D1 12 Quintin Schanno-Stabbed by Napoleon

D2 14 Loria Lusk-Shredded by dragons

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D4 17 Willodean Lanphier-Cut by Dee

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D7 15 Kamala Ehorn-Shot by Loria's slingshot

D8 14 Cordelia Otter-Beheaded by Quintin

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 18 Omega Salvetti-Cut by Dee

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

D12 17 Lonny Arseneault-Shredded by dragons

**Chapter 28: Day 12: The Final Battle**

**Loners**

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **I see dragons explode into the sky and they surround me and beckon to the horn. I am at the edge of the clearing and I see Luigi setting traps. I load my crossbow and the twang echoes and Luigi looks shocked as blood flows down his chest from the wound in his heart and the cannon fires.

**D8 18 Luigi Hund POV: **I set my traps and I have almost laid the final tripwire when I hear a twang and look up astonished. The bolt lodges in my heart and I fall to the ground saying for my fiancé to move on.

Good-bye Luigi Hund!

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I am in a bush near Chadwick and I jump out and stab him in his chest. Blood bubbles out of his mouth and he hits the ground as I close his eyes. The cannon fires and now I just have to kill Dee.

**D2 14 Chadwick Begg POV: **I am reloading when Napoleon jumps out and stabs my heart. I foam out of my mouth and fall to the ground as my cannon fires.

Good-bye Chadwick Begg!

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I wait and Dee enters the clearing. My sword is poisoned and I nick his leg. Now I just need to get his heart pumping so the poison will travel faster. He hits my leg and I jump on the horn and he follows. He slowly backs me up and I am on the tip of the horn when Dee falls over from the poison and I walk over to him. I stab his back and the trumpets blare. I raise my arms in the air and grab onto the ladder as I wait to go home.

**D4 14 Dee Ellsworth POV: **I run at Napoleon and he slightly hits my leg. I swing my axe and cut a gash in his leg as he runs at the horn. I scramble up and slowly push him to the tip when I feel something jerking in my chest and I fall to the ground. I feel pain in my back and everything goes black. The last thing I hear is trumpets.

Good-bye Dee Ellsworth!

**Mentors**

**D4 19 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Well, Dee is stupid! I have to mentor for at least another year. Hopefully, I will get a raise.

**D6 16 Ramis Nanda POV: **Napoleon seems nice enough. Oh well, pretty bloody ending though with three deaths in one fight.

Deaths

D1 18 Lorri Grandjean-Backstabbed by Quintin

D1 12 Quintin Schanno-Stabbed by Napoleon

D2 14 Loria Lusk-Shredded by dragons

D2 14 Chadwick Begg-Satbbed by Napoleon

D3 15 Annie Czyz-Shot by Chadwick with crossbow

D3 16 Ethan Waegner-Stabbed by Ofelia

D4 17 Willodean Lanphier-Cut by Dee

D4 14 Dee Ellsworth-Stabbed by Napoleon

D5 16 Nelle Minden-Stabbed by Quintin

D5 18 Eddie Market-Stabbed by Cordelia

D6 17 Shondra Welfel-Cut by Dee

D6 13 Odell Zachar-Slit throat courtesy Kena

D7 15 Kamala Ehorn-Shot by Loria's slingshot

D8 14 Cordelia Otter-Beheaded by Quintin

D8 18 Luigi Hund-Shot by Chadwick

D9 16 Ofelia Greenwald-Cut by Dee

D9 16 Robby Geffken-Cut by Dee

D10 13 Hunt Losset-Stabbed by Lorri

D10 17 Samuel Nibbs-Punched to death by Hunt

D11 18 Omega Salvetti-Cut by Dee

D11 16 Harold Calligaro-Shot by Chadwick

D12 18 Kena Briano-Cut by Luigi

D12 17 Lonny Arseneault-Shredded by dragons

**Chapter 29: Victory Tour**

**D7 18 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I get up and look around. I am a storyteller at school now to kill all my time and the kids love my stories about how I won. I feel bad knowing two of them will die next year. I jump into the train and off to 12 we go.

**12**

I see Lonny is an only child and Kena has a bunch of orphans in her box. I say that Lonny was a good person and Kena was a jerk. I am rushed off the stage and I head off to 11 without my bouquet.

**11**

I see Omega has a family, but they don't look sad at all. Harold has very sad looking older siblings and I feel sorry for them. I say that Omega was a good person and that Harold was too. Harold's family brightens up, but the Salvettis are stone.

**10**

Hunt has a couple of older siblings and many younger ones. I feel bad for her family because they lost two children in the last three games. Samuel has a small boy and his parents stare blankly ahead as I say that Hunt was a good person, but also that Samuel shouldn't have died. I am given my plaque and leave the podium and walk into the train.

**9**

I walk onto the stage and see Robby is an only child and that Ofelia has a girl that looks around twelve as her sister. I say that Robby was always really nice and that I admire Ofelia for trying so hard to win. I grab my plaque and head off to 8.

**8**

Cordelia has a big family and they lost two children in two straight years. Luigi has a crying girl in his box and his parents with a younger boy that looks very sad. I say that Cordelia was nice and that Luigi was the smartest tribute I had ever seen. I grab my plaque and head to 6.

**6**

I see Odell has younger siblings and Shondra is an only child. I say that Odell was really nice and that Shondra was really fiery in a good way. I grab my plaque and eat dinner with Ramis who looks pretty happy about me winning and smiles the whole way.

**5**

Nelle has several older and younger siblings. Eddie is an only child and I say that Eddie and Nell were both really nice. I take the plaque and get ready for 4.

**4**

Dee has a little girl in his mother's lap and Willodean has an old strong brother. I say that I only killed Dee so I could get back to my family and that Willodean was always a good fighter. I walk off the stage and meet with Francesca. She talks to me about what I thought about the arena and she seems great. I smile and slink off to 3.

**3**

Ethan has a lot of kids in his family and so does Annie. I say that they were good people and leave the stage quickly holding my plaque.

**2**

I see both Chadwick and Loria have little brothers and they look very mad. Chadwick was great I say and I say that they were both great and I felt sorry when Loria's face popped up into the sky.

**1**

Quintin has many older sisters and younger ones too. Lorri is an only child and I say that she was a good person. I just say that Quintin was an interesting person before leaving the stage with my plaque.

**7**

I feel the crisp air in the winter for the first time in weeks. I see my sister and she gives me a noogie as I climb the stairs. I see Kamala's box with her parents in it and say that Kamala was a great person and that I admire her. I walk off to my home and wait for the next Games…


End file.
